Supernatural - The Three Kings part 1
by dojohokage
Summary: An attack on the Men of Letters US base has Mary Winchester abducted by a werewolf the likes they have never seen. Sam and Dean fulfill their destiny as they chase after Fenrir, the self proclaimed leader of the monster alliance. War is brewing as the Men of Letters prepare to eradicate the monster epidemic in the United States.


**The Three Kings part 1**

**Written by:**

**Damian Willis**

**Note to reader: This screenplay is written as one of two extended Supernatural episodes that would be considered an alternate ending to the show. I started this project as a hobby and am by no means experienced at it. Please be gentle.**

Contact Information:

Damian Willis

dojohokage 

damianwillis

. .92

WGA REGISTRATION IS PENDING

(C)2019 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED

INT. MEN OF LETTERS USA BASE OF OPERATIONS

In a modern bustling office Mary Winchester is reporting in on a job. There are many wall mounted and desk displays tracking various types of information. She is walking with a well dressed man through a maze of grey and white cubicles until finally arriving at a glass encased office. The man opens the door for Mary.

ANTHONY- Mid fifties British man with a receding hairline and small round spectacles. He moves with efficiency and purpose.

ANTHONY

After you madam.

MARY WINCHESTER

You can save the chivalry for the queen, but you can get me a cup of coffee if you want to get on my good side.

Anthony motions to an expecting intern.

ANTHONY

(Speaking to the intern)

Two sugars and one cream, in a glass mug.

MARY WINCHESTER

Aw, you remembered.I would have been disappointed if you didn't.

ANTHONY

We are an intelligence agency madam. Would you like us to tell you what you had for dinner on your fortieth birthday?

MARY WINCHESTER

Please don't. Your level of voyeurism is borderline criminal.

ANTHONY

Don't confuse dillegence with unauthorized disclosure. These are all public places.

Mary Winchester shoots the middle finger and turns around until she finds a camera. She looks at a wall of monitors in Anthony's office and finds herself displayed on it.

ANTHONY

Never a dull moment with you American hunters.

The intern returns with a mug of coffee. The white mug has a union jack flag printed on it. Mary seems to take note of it before taking a sip of her coffee.

ANTHONY

(Looks expectanly at Mary)

Is it to your liking?

MARY WINCHESTER

Tastes a little British, but it'll do.

Mary throws a manila folder stuffed with papers and a few photos on Anthony's desk. He scurries around to his chair and takes a seat. He opens the folder and begins to spread out the contents.

ANTHONY

Good, good. Very thorough.

(Anthony makes a sour face)

I wish your penmanship was as impeccable as your sleuthing.

(Anthony points to a scribble on the paperwork)

What is that?

MARY WINCHESTER

What is that?

ANTHONY

(Anthony is annoyed and snatches his glasses from his face as he speaks)

I am not fond of maieutic questioning. I've no time for a philosophy lesson. Answer me straight.

Mary Winchester points to a monitor on the wall behind Anthony.

MARY WINCHESTER

Get over yourself and look.

The Security camera shows an old pickup truck pull up to the gate

EXT. MEN OF LETTERS BASE OF OPERATIONS SECURITY GATE - DAY

An old beat up pickup truck with a tarp over the bed pulls up to the gate and parks. A man with a baseball cap gets out and starts to undo the tarp.

SECURITY GUARD

This isn't a place for pedestrians. You need to leave.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP, Athletically built man wearing blue jeans, cowboy boots, a sleeveless denim vest and a timberwolves baseball cap. The man appears to be Native American with long black hair stuffed down by the cap. He is adorned with many wooden beads on his wrists and neck. He also has a variety of rings on his fingers

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

I got a delivery. This will only take a minute.

The man in the ball cap hands the security guard a parcel slip on a clipboard. He looks it over and seems to have a problem with the delivery address.

SECURITY GUARD

Sir this address says 1453 Ligma Boulevard. You are not at the right place.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

You don't say?

(He approaches the guard to get a closer look at the paper)

Sorry man.

The man in the ballcap hits the guard with a gut punch that brings him to his knees. He then slams his head into the body of the pickup truck. There are several dents where his head hit that are similar size. He apparently wasn't the first. The sound alerts the second guard standing at the gate.

SECURITY GUARD 2

What's goin on over there!

(The guard pulls his gun and cautiously walks over to the obscured side of the truck where the other guard went down.)

As the guard rounds the truck he sees the man in the ball cap with just his hat,a pair of boxers and his jewelry on. The man wads his clothes up and throws it through the window into the cab of his truck.

SECURITY GUARD 2

Put your hands where I can see them! Now!

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Put that away. It won't do you any good.

Casually the man in the baseball cap walks toward the guard. The guard squeezes off a round and hits the man in the abdomen. The bullet ricochets off his flesh with a blue flash of light.

The man in the baseball cap lunges at the guard with inhuman speed ,grabs his gun arm and raises it high above his head. The guard struggles to reach his gun with his other hand.

The man in the ball cap lifts the guard onto the tips of his toes. The guard looks in shock as his feet leave the ground and are left kicking futility trying to find earth. The man in the ball cap is growing in stature and his body is covered with snow white fur.

In a matter of seconds he is fully transformed into a werewolf. The werewolf lets the guard go but keeps the gun. He crumples the gun in his hand and lets the debris trickle from his grip.

WHITE WEREWOLF

(in a deep gravelly voice)

Get out of here. Take your friend.

The guard complies as the werewolf rips the tarp off the back of the truck. There is a huge set of steel plate armor with claw weapons in the back of the truck.

INTERCUT ANTHONY'S OFFICE

Anthony has gone into action and is making an announcement on the office public announcement system. Mary watches the werewolf done his armor on the security monitor.

ANTHONY

(Anthony speaks into the free standing microphone on his desk while holding down a red button)

Code furry FBU. I repeat code furry FBU. This is not a drill.

Anthony furiously waves his hand at Mary to move out of the way of the monitor and continues his announcement. Mary seems annoyed at the rude gesture and throws her whole coffee cup in the trash. She pulls her weapon from under her coat and starts to load silver rounds.

The office workers stop what they are doing and all produce a standard issue weapon from their desk or person and begin loading silver rounds.

ANTHONY

Code chevalier furry FBU. Code chevalier furry FBU.

Mary seems confused by the code, but the rest of the office team holsters their pistols. In an orderly fashion they run to an arms locker and are given assault rifles. Calm and collected the office workers gear up. Mary seems concerned about her own weapon and pulls a sawed off shotgun from under her leather jacket.

Anthony's voice comes over the P.A. system again but this time more panicked.

ANTHONY

Code voodoo chevalier furry FBU. Code voodoo chevalier furry FBU!

MARY WINCHESTER

What in the hell are you going on about?

ANTHONY

(Anthony covers the microphone with his hand and loudly whispers to Mary)

Magic casting big arse werewolf in armor.

MARY WINCHESTER

Makes sense.

(Mary cocks her shotgun putting a round into the chamber)

ANTHONY

All units engage. I repeat engage.

INTERCUT SECURITY GATE

The werewolf howls as the men of letters come out of the building like roaches. The armored werewolf is easily twice the height of a normal man. Gunfire begins to pepper the armor and earth around the werewolf. With a wave of his hand the gate and surrounding fence is ripped away. He bounds towards the guard shack and picks it up. He hurls it towards the main entrance of the building. The debris blocks more men from coming out.

He leaps to the roof of the three story building. The snipers are taken by surprise as the werewolf kicks the air conditioning units from their mounts turning them into clunky but effective missiles. He takes care of the men on the roof, but more come from the roof access door. The werewolf clangs together his metal claws and digs his way from the roof into the building. Bullets bounce ineffectively off his armor.

INTERCUT INSIDE BUILDING

The werewolf is on a rampage he is throwing desks and men. Swatting them away through cubicle walls and windows. The barking of the gunfire and the werewolf sounds like a pack of dogs going to war.

Anthony's voice comes over the intercom.

ANTHONY

Execute maneuver sixty-four!

The men and women of letters doan gas masks and roll out gas grenades. The floor is quickly filling with smoke. The hulking werewolf stands in the center of the room with gas approaching him from every direction. He produces a large crystal in his right hand. There seems to be a swirling green mass inside of it. The werewolf crushes the crystal in his hand.

A violent boom of wind explodes from around him. It is so fierce that it blows out all of the windows. Furniture is blasted through the exterior wall and rains down onto the facility lawn. The men of letters agents are expelled in the blast as well and are wallowing in pain amongst the debris.

There is nothing left on the floor except the werewolf and the exposed support beams. He stalks over to the nearest beam and raises his claw.

WEREWOLF

I'll huff and puff and blow your house down!

The werewolf slashes right through the support columns. On the last support he takes a running start on all fours and destroys it while jumping out of the building. The floor pancakes flat and rattles the whole building.

INTERCUT ANTHONY'S OFFICE

The lights flicker and glass shatters as the third floor collapses. Anthony is in a panic. He reaches for the microphone on his desk.

ANTHONY

Code Exodus. I repeat code Exodus!

Anthony throws the mic and pulls out a briefcase. He begins stuffing it with files and papers.

MARY WINCHESTER

I guess that means get the hell out of Dodge.

The remaining office workers begin deleting computer hard drives and burning files. Some are loading sensitive artifacts into cases and leaving.

As they are working furiously the building is being torn down brick by brick by the werewolf. He seems bigger than when he was first engaged. Whole sections of the wall are torn through as he runs around the outside of the facility wreaking havoc.

ANTHONY

Madame come with me.

MARY WINCHESTER

After you hoss.

Anthony leads Mary out of his office and through the facility. They pass in front of the armory. Something catches Mary's eye and she darts in.

ANTHONY

American's and their toys.

INTERCUT OUTSIDE THE FACILITY AERIAL VIEW

Mary and Anthony sneak out the back of the facility as other agents engage the werewolf. The werewolf bounds in and out of the building breaking chunks of the structure as he does. The second floor soon collapses on top of the first. The iron beams of the building groan and twist under the weight.

Anthony leads Mary through a clearing to an empty landing pad. She has a tank on her back with a flamethrower gun in her hand. Mary turns around to cover their back.

MARY WINCHESTER

Where's the bird!

(Mary paces impatiently)

ANTHONY

We don't have to wait for evac. The whirly bird is in front of your eyes.

Anthony pulls a device from his pocket and hits a button. A helicopter becomes visible in a trickling flutter of lights. He runs to the door and pulls it open. He throws his briefcase in the back and jumps in the pilot seat.

ANTHONY

Cover my six! I'll get us airborne in a jiffy!

MARY WINCHESTER

Don't seem like I have much choice.

Anthony starts the engine and begins to spin up the helicopter blades. There is a howl to challenge the noise of the helicopter. Atop the rubble of the building is the werewolf staring down Mary and Anthony. The sounds of gunshots have vanished with the werewolf as the apparent victor.

The armored werewolf drops down on all fours and takes off in a sprint towards the helicopter. Mary pulls her pistol and takes shots at the monster during its charge. The bullets ricochet off to no effect. She runs out to meet the werewolf and pulls the flamethrower.

She covers him in flaming fuel stopping him in his tracks. The werewolf throws up his hands in defense. Mary works the flamethrower to exploit his unprotected areas. The armor begins to glow a cherry red. The monster yelps in pain.

The wind picks up and the helicopter begins to leave the ground. Anthony is using Mary as a distraction to escape alone.

MARY WINCHESTER

Son of a bitch!

Mary Winchester lays down a blanket of fire between her and the werewolf. She discards the flamethrower and runs to the helicopter. She jumps and grabs the landing gear just before it gets out of her reach. She dangles dangerously from the landing gear about 20 feet in the air. There is a sudden jarring motion from the helicopter and she loses her grip and falls.

Mary falls while looking up at the helicopter. She accepts her fate and closes her eyes. She lands abruptly on something soft and furry. She opens her eyes to find herself on top of a giant snow white wolf easily 30 ft tall. A growl trembles through his huge body. The wolf makes direct eye contact with Anthony.

GIANT WOLF

(In a deep gravelly inhuman voice)

Coward.

The giant wolf swats the helicopter out of the air. It spirals out of control and crashes in an explosion of fire. The wolf turns away from the crash and lets out a sigh of relief. He walks toward the rubble of the building. Mary holds on to the beasts fur as it walks so she does not fall off.

The wolf gradually decreases in size, then walks on two feet in his werewolf form until he has Mary thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. His armor is strewn across the clearing. Mary kicks and screams as the werewolf walks her back to his truck.

MARY WINCHESTER

Put me down! Heel! Bad dog! Let me go!

The werewolf plops Mary down on her butt in front of the truck. He reaches into his truck and grabs his clothes as he turns back into his human form. He speaks to Mary as he is getting dressed.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

The dog remarks are really in bad taste. You can't tame a wolf. He accepts you as part of his pack. That the best you can hope for.

While the man has his back turned to Mary she pulls her gun on him.

MARY WINCHESTER

You let me go right now and I won't put a bullet through your brain Fido.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Even without my armor you should know that your weapon is useless.

With inhuman speed the man is behind Mary. He kicks her legs at the joint making her knees buckle. Mary falls to her knees. The man bounces Mary's head off the body of the truck next to the row of dents where the security guard hit. Mary hits the ground and he plucks the gun out of her hand. He puts on his denim vest and goes to the back of the truck and retrieves a flag.

MARY WINCHESTER

You bastard. What do you plan to do with me?

(Mary holds her hand over the bruise spot where she hit the truck)

Surprised, the man turns to face Mary.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Damn! That usually works. You are one tough broad.

After a moment of consideration the man speaks again.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Come with me.

MARY WINCHESTER

Do I have a choice?

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Of course you do.

(He pats the fender of the truck in a loving fashion)

Reluctantly Mary gets up. The man offers her a hand, but she ignores the gesture. They walk back to the ruined building with his flag in tow. The flag is white with a center logo depicting a wolf paw. There are many smaller emblems forming a circle around the center emblem.

Walking through the wake of the destruction Mary looks disgusted.

MARY WINCHESTER

How could you do this.

(Her voice tinged with anger and spite)

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Buildings can be rebuilt. Resources can be recycled and procured.

MARY WINCHESTER

I'm talking about the people you murdered asshole!

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

(With patience, as if dealing with a child the man sighs and speaks)

Look closer Mary Winchester.

Mary takes in her surroundings. She sees men of letters combatants laying across the lawn. They are all breathing, and none of them look seriously injured. She even spots the intern that made her coffee. She looks impressed that he was able to manage that form of control amiss all the chaos. Then her face steels again.

MARY WINCHESTER

What about Anthony?

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

You speak of the man in the helicopter? You should not worry about a man who would offer up comrades as an instrument of his escape. His fate is in his creator's hands.

Mary walks the rest of the way in silence. The man stops at the center of the rubble and plants his banner in the ground. He pulls rolled up missive from his interior vest pocket. It is sealed with a wax symbol of a wolf. He walks over to the nearest men of letters agent. The man is so scared he is trembling.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Give this to someone above your pay grade.

The man agrees with an eager nod. The man in the baseball cap whistles at Mary and motions with his hand that it is time to go. Frustrated Mary walks with him back to the truck.

MARY WINCHESTER

How do you know my name?

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Are you really unaware of your own legend Golden Huntress?

MARY WINCHESTER

Why are you doing this?

The man opens the passenger door of the truck for Mary.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

Isn't it obvious? I came to get you.

MARY WINCHESTER

(Mary pauses before getting in the truck)

I'm not in the habit of getting in a vehicle with strangers.

MAN IN THE BASEBALL CAP

You may call me Fenrir. Pleased to meet cha.

Fenrir extends his hand for a handshake, but Mary looks at his hand, gets in the truck and slams the door. She rolls the window down and hangs her elbow out of it. Fenrir jumps in the driver's seat and makes the truck roar to life. The pickup peels out and makes a hasty retreat.

INT. LOCAL DINER - DAY

Sam and Dean Winchster are enjoying a meal at a bustling diner during lunch time. Sam is having a salad and Dean has a cheeseburger and fries. Dean seems to be overly enjoying his mean. Sam looks at him concerned.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(With his mouth full of food)

Man this is the summit of culinary perfection.

SAM WINCHESTER

Dean, it's just a sandwich.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean doesn't swallow his food before answering)

You watch your mouth.

(Dean pushes his plate towards his brother)

Here you try it.

SAM WINCHESTER

Dean, I don't want your sandw…

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Annoyed Dean interrupts Sam)

Burger! Get it right. Whacha scared of Sammy?

Reluctantly Sam picks up the burger and bites it. He chews a bit then takes a second huge bite.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Dude!

(Dean pulls his plate back and takes his burger from Sam)

Dean's phone rings. He turns away from Sam to take the call.

DEAN WINCHESTER

This is Dean. Spill it.

Dean listens to the caller and his face turns from carefree to a look of surprise and anger.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean speaks into the receiver of the phone)

You serious?

(Dean receives a short answer over the phone)

Rendezvous where?

Dean pulls out a pen and writes and address on a dinner napkin. Dean turns back to Sam.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam looks concerned as he speaks to his brother. His mouth is stuffed with food.)

What's wrong?

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean pulls out some bills and throws them on the table. In an obvious hurry to get moving)

It's mom. She's been kidnapped. Move your ass.

Sam is shocked. He starts to gather his things and stands up. Dean walks out of the building. Sam takes another bite of Dean's burger and follows him out the door. They peel out of the parking lot.

INT. WINCHESTER IMPALA - DAY

Dean is driving aggressively. The roar of the engine can be heard. Sam picks up his cell phone and calls Castiel. His voice can be heard through the receiver.

CASTIEL (V.O.)

Hello, Sam.

SAM WINCHESTER

Cass. We have a problem.

Castiel (V.O.)

I'm all ears. What do you need?

SAM WINCHESTER

A men of letters base was attacked by monsters and mom was kidnapped.

CASTIEL (V.O.)

Where do you need me?

SAM WINCHESTER

We are on our way to the site of the attack.

(Sam fumbles with the dinner napkin to read the address)

1944 Normandy Landing, Bloomington, Illinois.

CASTIEL (V.O.)

I'll be there. How's Dean.

SAM WINCHESTER

About as pissed as a cat in a bathtub.

CASTIEL (V.O.)

I don't get the reference.

SAM WINCHESTER

He's mad Cass. Really mad.

CASTIEL (V.O.)

I understand. We will recover your mother.

SAM WINCHESTER

Thanks Cass.

Sam hangs up the phone.

EXT. WRECKAGE OF MEN OF LETTERS BASE - DAY

The Winchesters pull up to where the gate was. The area is taped off. Local authorities are lined up around the tape with a load of press. Castiel is waiting and walks up to meet the Winchesters. They exchange nods. Sam and Castiel flank either side of Dean as they walk and approach the tape.

Dean shoves his way through the crowd and ducks under the tape. A men of letters agent moves in to stop them. Dean discreetly pulls a knife and taps it to the man's belly.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Move it, or you'll regret it

The man is intimidated by Dean and puts his hands up in a non threatening fashion. Arthur Ketch walks up from behind the man.

ARTHUR KETCH

(With swagger and devonire Arthur disarms the situation before it gets out of control)

These gentlemen are with me. What took you so long? You there circle around the perimeter. I saw a few reporters snooping around the western front.

Arthur shoos off the agent and walks our heroes through the wreckage.

SAM WINCHESTER

Christ, what happened here? It looks like a warzone.

ARTHUR KETCH

That's because it was. Seventy-two agents engaged a single hostile. It took a little less than twenty minutes to do this.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You telling me one monster did this? He must have had some serious firepower.

ARTHUR KETCH

Not at all. He did it with his hands.

(Arthur notes the look of disbelief on Sam and Dean's faces)

It would be easier if I just showed you.

Ketch leads the three to a mobile command unit. They enter a cramped space full of monitors and equipment. Two agents are inside collecting data.

ARTHUR KETCH

(Talks to the agent sitting in front of the monitor and keyboard)

Replay gate at 1300 hours. Track the target through interior and exterior cams.

The Winchesters and Castiel watch the attack. Sam swallows hard. Dean stares at the footage with a cold steel gaze. The footage stops when the building collapses.

CASTIEL

That's pretty intense for a simple werewolf.

ARTHUR KETCH

(Speaking to the Winchesters and Castiel)

Not just any werewolf. He calls himself Fenrir. Follow me gentlemen.

Arthur leads the Winchesters and Castiel out of the mobile command and to the center of the rubble where the flag is planted waving in the wind.

Dean Winchester

Is this his calling card?

ARTHUR KETCH

Yes. This is the flag of the so called monster alliance.

SAM WINCHESTER

Monster alliance? Why would they do something like this? And why mom?

ARTHUR KETCH

The reason is obvious. We poked first, and they poked back. Why your mom? That part is still a mystery.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Enough with the fortune cookie philosophy. Give it to me straight Ketch.

Ketch looks around to see if any other agents are within earshot. He takes a few steps closer to the flapping flag to mask their conversation.

ARTHUR KETCH

(Speaking in hushed and articulate tone.)

Six months ago the letters started a large scale operation to cull the monster infestation. Their aggressive actions caused many to migrate west to the United States. Thus the operation has moved to chase its prey. Four months ago there seemed to be organization on the demi human side. We enlisted the help of Mary Winchester to investigate. Hunter knowledge in the US is a valued asset.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean's anger rises in his voice)

So this was your fault! What did you think would happen?

ARTHUR KETCH

(Arthur quickly takes control over Dean's rage)

Don't shoot the messenger. I am taking a monumental risk telling you this. Fenrir left a list of demands for the Letters. Their stance is not to negotiate. I suspect that things will only escalate.

SAM WINCHESTER

There is a balance to hunting. They won't go quietly into the night. They are the night. Talk about setting the world on fire and watching it burn.

ARTHUR KETCH

I am but a cog in the machine. I am truly sorry about Mary. All I can offer you is my condolences.

Arthur reaches his hand out to shake Sam's hand. Sam is fuming with anger until he sees the usb drive palmed in Ketch's hand. He shakes Arthur's hand and takes possession of the drive.

ARTHUR KETCH

If you will excuse me gentlemen. I have a man to see about a dog.

Arthur walks off toward a group of agents. The Winchesters and Castiel walk back toward their vehicles. Jack is waiting in Castiel's car. He runs out to meet them.

Jack

Hi, Sam, Dean. How did it go?

CASTIEL

We have a lead.

JACK

So what do we do now?

CASTIEL

I can scour the Angel network to see what I can find out about the monster alliance.

DEAN WINCHESTER

How long will that take?

CASTIEL

Dean, it's not google. I am unsure. Perhaps in the meantime we can do something productive.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean thinks for a second before speaking)

Alright, Jack yer with me. Sam take Cass.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam seems a bit worried about the lack of direction)

Dean, what do you want me to do?

DEAN WINCHESTER

We do what we do best. Hunt. Somebody's gotta know something. We raise hell till someone talks.

Sam nods. Dean and Jack head to the Impala. Sam and Castiel get in a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. The car doors slam and both vehicles speed off.

INT. CAB OF LINCOLN CONTINENTAL - DAY

Castiel is driving. Sam is on his laptop looking at the usb drive. He begins tracking traffic cameras for the beat up blue pickup truck. In another window on his computer he looks up the owner of the license plate.

SAM WINCHESTER

The plates are stolen. They are registered as a McLaren 650s in Dubai.

Castiel

Can you try insurance records?

SAM WINCHESTER

A decent angle, but it will probably lead to another goose chase.

Sam makes a call on his cell phone.

SAM WINCHESTER

Hello, This is agent Collins. Badge number 617894713. I need an apb out for 1968 blue Chevy pickup truck. Multiple fender dents. Male in jeans and denim vest. Possible kidnapping.

Sam hangs of the phone and begins tapping away at his computer again.

Castiel

That's it for plan A. What's plan B?

SAM WINCHESTER

Find a deserted crossroad.

Castiel nods and takes a right turn to leave town.

INT. CAB OF THE IMPALA - DAY

Jack is sitting in the passenger seat. Dean is driving. Dean picks up the phone and dials Jody Mills while driving.

Intercut - Phone Conversation - Police station

JODY MILLS

(Jody answers her cell phone. She is dressed in her police uniform and is busy with handling files and directing other officers. She holds the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she works with both hands)

Officer Mills speaking.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Jody. What's the price of tea in china?

JODY MILLS

(Jody laughs)

You don't give two hoots about tea Dean. Although coffee might get you more in these parts. So what am I getting myself into now?

DEAN WINCHESTER

I'm lookin for trouble. You got any John or Jane Does?

JODY MILLS

No toe tags lately, but I did have a strange report of a young girl being attacked. Late night bus ride, a guy tries to abduct a ditz without the common sense not to be out that late alone. Another guy shows up and she escaped while they argued.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Sounds pretty mundane.

JODY MILLS

Yea, I thought so too. Be we ran a rape kit on her. She scratched the creep, but get this. The skin found under her nails was necrotic.

DEAN WINCHESTER

A ghoul or a vamp. Lovely. Where is this bus station?

Jody Mills

McCartney Greyhound station.

You think it will try again?

INTERCUT CAB OF THE IMPALA - DEAN ON THE PHONE

DEAN WINCHESTER

I'm banking on it. What about the third wheel?

JODY MILLS

In her interview the woman said that the two men acted like they knew each other. They were babbling about the accords, that what he was doing was against the rules.

(Jody pauses before speaking again)

You need backup on this one Dean?

DEAN WINCHESTER

I got wings watchin my back. Thanks a million Jody.

JODY MILLS

Be careful Dean.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You too.

Dean hangs up the phone.

JACK KLINE

So why do you think Fenrir took Mary?

DEAN WINCHESTER

Who knows. Perhaps fido needed someone to buy his flea meds.

JACK KLINE

Maybe it's a way to get to you two.

Dean looks at Jack with thoughtful confusion.

JACK KLINE

That's what I would do. Use your paternal bonds to draw you out, and use her as a shield in an altercation.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean looks at Jack horrified)

Thats ten pounds of messed up Jack.

JACK KLINE

(Jack speaks defensively)

To catch a criminal you have to think like one.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You don't have to be so damn good at it.

Dean hits the gas. The impala roars furiously and tears down the road.

EXT. DIRT CROSSROAD IN THE COUNTRY - NIGHT

The Lincoln Contenental is parked in front of the crossroad with the headlights on. Sam is drawing a conjuring circle in the middle of the road with a rattling spray can. Castiel is reinforcing the outside of the circle with a demon trap sigils. Sam finishes the circle and carefully steps out.

SAM WINCHESTER

That does it. Do you need help with the trap?

CASTIEL

Run a circle of salt around the sigils to close the circle. This will complete the prison.

Sam and Castiel finish the preparation and lean on the hood of the car. Sam dusts his hands off on his jeans. Castiel reaches into his coat and pulls out a bag of beef jerky.

CASTIEL

(Castiel offers Sam some jerky)

Teriyaki animal flesh?

SAM WINCHESTER

Uh, thanks.

Sam accepts the jerky and puts it in his mouth. Castiel does the same.

CASTIEL

Do you plan to make a deal? They won't give information for free.

SAM WINCHESTER

Extortion, coercion, torture. I'll make him talk. Are you sure the trap will hold?

CASTIEL

No doubt. He will have to break my faith to escape this circle.

SAM WINCHESTER

Right. Lets get on with it.

Sam walks away from the car and takes out a small book from his back pocket. He begins to read the summoning ritual.

SAM WINCHESTER

Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati ad congrgandum, eos coram me.

A flash of light sparks in the center of the circle. The circle fills with a swirling mass of black smoke. Flashes of red light in the smoke shows two demons fighting. These demons are not in their human forms. They are giant grotesque aberrations. Castiel brims with golden might and his cage holds the two fighting creatures.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam is shocked and rightfully alarmed at the situation. He scampers away to Castiel's side)

Christ! What the hell is that?

CASTIEL

(Castiel strains to hold his concentration while answering Sam)

Two greater demons. With a difference of opinion.

One of the demons slams the other's face into the invisible wall of the demon trap. A terrible snap is heard as the demons neck is broken. The vitor bites the throat out of the limp demon spraying thick black blood all over the inside of the demon trap.

The demon slowly turns to face Sam, his eyes gleaming red. The swirling smoke covers his body and when he reappears he is in human form. He takes the form of an androgynous human. It's naked albino skin is a stark contrast to its red eyes and the blood slathered about it's mouth and chest.

DEMON

(The demon touches the invisible wall of the trap and speaks with a detached unemotional voice)

Sorry you had to see that.

Nervously Sam walks up to the edge of the demon trap. He makes an effort to exude strength.

SAM WINCHESTER

I don't care what you do off the clock. Now you are on my time. I have questions.

DEMON

What do you offer?

SAM WINCHESTER

I offer you a one way trip back to hell.

DEMON

(The demon presses on the invisible wall testing its strength)

If this were not here I would eat your throat out.

SAM WINCHESTER

But it is, and you will do my bidding unless you want to remain here until the sun rises. What do you know about the monster alliance?

DEMON

Your threats are as weak as your flesh mortal. You are nothing but a maggot feasting on excrement.

Castiel walks up to the edge of the circle. His eyes brim with power. The demon bares his teeth at him and sneers. Castiel backhands the demon and shatters half of his human face. The demon howls in pain. It covers its shattered half with it's hand. It's glowing red eye peeking through the fingers.

CASTIEL

Shut your mouth. We don't have time for your drivel. Answer the question or I will unmake your existence.

The demon sheds his human form and throws a tantrum assaulting the barrier. Castiel's barrier stands strong. The demon tires itself out and seeks the cover of the swirling smoke. Just it's eyes are visible, gleaming through the darkness.

DEMON

(Its voice returns to a calm emotionless tone)

The realm of mortals holds little interest to the denizens of hell these days.

SAM WINCHESTER

Since when?

DEMON

The power structure in hell is volatile. Without a lord, lesser demons cannot leave the abyss. Grunt work is at a standstill. Even if I cared to get the information you seek, I cannot.

SAM WINCHESTER

How do I know if you are telling the truth?

DEMON

(The demon seems annoyed with the question)

There is no deal to be made. Why would I waste my time. Kill me or return me to my hell. Either way be done with me and on your way.

CASTIEL

(Castiel speaks to Sam in hushed tones)

He speaks the truth Sam. That confirms what I have been hearing from other angels.

SAM WINCHESTER

Demon what is your name?

DEMON

You think I would give you power over me by giving you my name.

SAM WINCHESTER

It's the only way you are getting out of here in one piece.

DEMON

(The demon growls in distaste)

Belphegor

Sam nods and begins the chant to banish the demon back to the pits of hell.

SAM WINCHESTER

Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis con... potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii. Omnis legio! Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!

DEMON

(The demon speaks with spite as it is being lowered back into hell)

I will not forget this humiliation suffered, Sam Winchester.

EXT. BUS STATION NIGHT

An old commercial bus lumbers to a stop at a mostly deserted but operational bus station. The doors squeak open and an old man with a trench coat and a bottle in a brown paper bag stumbles out. A you college student gets out after the old man. Obsessed with his cell phone, the kid listens to his headphones and he walks the opposite direction of the old man.

A man dressed in a black hoodie watches them and decides to follow the college kid. The man in the hoodie is unnaturally pale and has beady black eyes. The fangs protruding from his lips reveals he is a vampire. He stalks the college kid until he leaves the safety of the lit bus station.

He seizes his chance next to a dimly lit dumpster. The man charges the student and slams him against the dumpster. The dumpster moves under the force of the impact. The man grabs the student by the shoulders and bares his fangs. The kid grabs the vampire by the forearms and his eyes gleam red.

JACK KLINE

Gotcha!

The vampire panics and tries to pull away but Jack's grip is too strong. Suddenly a bottle breaks over the head of the vampire. The drunk old man is behind the vampire. He pulls out a syringe full of a deep red liquid and injects it into the vampire's neck.

DEAN WINCHESTER

That's 200 CCs of deadman's blood. Nighty night scumbag.

The vampire goes limp. Jack throws the vampire over his shoulder and hauls him to the Impala. They throw him into the trunk and drive off into the night.

INT. DIMLY LIT OLD TOOL SHED - DAY

Dean, Jack, and the vampire are in a dimly lit tool shed. The vampire is handcuffed to a chair. He has a black hood over his head. The effects of the deadman's blood wears off and the vampire begins to stir. Dean takes the hood off it's head.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Had a nice nap sleeping beauty?

The vampire rotates his head to work out the stiffness in his neck, then bares his fangs and lunges at Dean. Dean kicks him square in the chest and he falls over while still attached to the chair. Jack moves over and manhandles the chair and vampire back to a seated position.

Dean uncorks a vial of holy water and pours it right into the crotch of the vampire. Smoke erupts from beneath the vampire's jeans and he howls in pain.

DEAN WINCHESTER

One of the benefits about being in the middle of nowhere. Ain't nobody gonna come to your rescue if you scream.

(Dean uncorks another vial of holy water)

I have a set of very specific questions I want answered. You are going to tell me what I want.

VAMPIRE

(The vampire spits, his voice full of disdain)

Screw you, you boy band reject.

Dean pours some of the holy water in his hand and bitch slaps the vampire. The vampire's face erupts in a small flash of flame and blackens his skin. The vampire screams and breathes heavily through clenched teeth.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Perhaps you don't understand your position.

Dean snaps his fingers and Jack brings him a five gallon water jug. The type you usually see installed in an office water cooler.

DEAN WINCHESTER

I can do this all night. You gonna tell me what I want to know, or do we need to get wet and wild in here.

The vampire releases the tension and his fangs retract. He becomes more docile.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Gravy. Now what do you know about this monster alliance and the fleabag in charge.

The vampire lets out a croaking laugh. His voice is ladened with a Ukraininan accent.

VAMPIRE

That's good joke. The whole alliance is joke. To hell with his accords and his leadership.

JACK KLINE

What are the accords?

VAMPIRE

Rules, laws. Bullshit wrapped in Christmas paper. You, you are food. You always will be. In my country we ruled you cattle with impunity. Fear will make you subservient.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean interrupts the vampire)

Rein it in Machiavelli. Answer the questions. I don't need the excess chatter.

VAMPIRE

(Annoyed the vampire rolls his eyes and continues)

The alliance is what it sounds like. A doomed attempt at teamwork. Some of us were driven from our homes in the Ukraine by men in suits. We were given refuge by local vampire house. She supports the alliance.

The vampire secretly tests his binds while talking. Jack and Dean are interrogating him from the front and do not see his hands.

JACK KLINE

Who is the leader of the alliance and how do we get to him?

VAMPIRE

(The vampire regards Jack quizzically)

You are not one of them? You work with humans voluntarily? Why serve when you could rule? You must be defective, a failure to your race.

Jack takes the rest of the vial from Dean and pours it on the vampire's kneecap. He screams in pain. The vampire uses his voice to cover the sound of him trying to break the handcuffs. He stretches out one of the links in the chain but does not completely break it.

JACK KLINE

We have warned you once. The next will be your last.

Jack looks at Dean for approval. He nods and Jack continues the interrogation.

JACK KLINE

Who is the leader and how do we find him.

VAMPIRE

(The vampire speaks in labored tones)

He calls himself Fenrir. I've never seen him, but the way they talk about him he must be werewolf Jesus. Averette fought him and lost. He must be strong at least.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Who is Averette?

VAMPIRE

You must not be from around here. Look for the highest building in town. Her name is all over it.

Jack begins to pace around the back of the vampire. The vampire gets nervous and starts to ramble.

VAMPIRE

Child, you must have been born a slave. No prince in his right mind would let their power be controlled by a pauper.

(The vampire inhales deeply)

Your blood is royal. It is your birthright to rule sheep like him. Feeding on him is the greatest honor his lowly birth can bestow. If left unchecked they will just kill each other anyway. This is mercy.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Alright, I had enough.

Dean bends over to pick up the 5 gallon jug of water. The vampire sees his chance and breaks the handcuffs. He swings the chair and catches Jack unaware smashing it into his upper torso. Dean goes to pull his gun as the vampire rushes past him to the door.

The vampire throws the shed door open and is surprised when it lets in a flood of daylight. The vampire quickly steps back to avoid the direct sunlight.

INTERCUT OUTSIDE OF THE SHED - DAY

The outside of the shed had been completely covered with tarps and trashbags stapled to the wooden structure to make it seem like it was still night outside. The structure is in the middle of a cow pasture. There is nowhere to hide for at least 200 yards.

INTERCUT INSIDE OF THE SHED - DAY

The vampire is at a loss what to do and is frozen in his tracks at the threshold of the door. Dean kicks the vampire in the back and into the sunlight. He watches the vampire burn and turn into ashes in a matter of seconds. Jack appears behind Dean picking wood splinters out of his hair.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Grab your gear. Let's roll.

EXT. POOLSIDE AT A CASINO RESORT - DAY

The poolside is bustling with people having a good time and waitresses tending to customers. Lounging on a tanning chaise is Roweena. She is wearing a huge sun hat with sunshades. She is surrounded by scantily clad men serving her every whim. Roweena is enjoying herself until a long legged man in a pair of blue jeans darkens her sunbathing. She looks up at the man and notices it's Sam Winchester. Castiel is next to him.

SAM WINCHESTER

You didn't answer your phone.

ROWEENA

Does it look like I have a place to carry a phone.

(Roweena lets her hand wander her body to show off the swim suit she is wearing)

Besides, it looks like you found your way just fine.

CASTIEL

We don't have time let us get down to business.

ROWEENA

Let's not. You need my help like you always do. As you can see I am on vacation. Well deserved at that. You use me like I'm some sort of checkout line at a convenience store.

SAM WINCHESTER

We don't have time for this.

ROWEENA

Well, make time. I risk my life time and time again. All I want is a little compensation

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam is annoyed but he seems to understand)

Fine. What do you want?

Roweena snaps her fingers and a well built man in a speedo brings over two white clothing boxes. Roweena smiles as they open the box.

SAM WINCHESTER

You gotta be kidding me.

ROWEENA

No. I am not. One hour. That is all I want and I will help you.

CASTIEL

(A look of confusion passes Castiel's face)

I don't understand.

ROWEENA

I want you to serve me for an hour. Wearing that.

(Roweena points at the box)

Castiel takes his speedo from the white box and thinks for a moment. Then with no reservation he begins to take off his clothes at poolside. Sam is embarrassed and moves to stop Castiel. Roweena sits up in her chair as not to miss any details.

SAM WINCHESTER

Cass! What are you doing?

CASTIEL

(Castiel is bare ass naked while he speaks and fumbles with which way is the front of the speedo)

It is a small price to pay. You and Dean are family to me. I will do anything I have to for your sake.

Castiel finishes dressing himself and is in a glorious solid gold speedo. He resigns himself to Roweena's side and gets down on bended knee.

CASTIEL

How may I serve you.

Roweena takes the wine glass that was in her hand and throws it away behind her. The sound of breaking glass can be heard.

ROWEENA

I could use a drink.

CASTIEL

Of course.

Castiel walks off to get another drink for Roweena.

ROWEENA

(Roweena looks at Sam with a smirk on her face)

Your turn.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam blushes)

Where's the bathroom.

The well built man leads Sam to a changing room. A moment later Sam emerges from the room in an american flag speedo. He has a pair of mirror blue sunglasses over his eyes. He walks over to Roweena who seems pleased with herself. Castiel is at her side holding a silver platter of horderves.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam clears his throat before speaking and tries to feel comfortable in his own skin)

What can I do for you Roweena.

ROWEENA

(A huge grin crawls across her face)

Go play volleyball. You and Castiel on the same team.

Sam has a look of shock then disgust on his face. Roweena points to a volleyball net set up on the shallow end of the pool. Roweena waves her hand and a group of about six athletic looking men walk over to the court. Castiel walks to Sam's side.

CASTIEL

(Castiel speaks in hushed tones to Sam)

Did you see that?

SAM WINCHESTER

Yeah. She has everyone around here bewitched. I have never seen her influence this many people at once.

CASTIEL

You think she is using the book?

SAM WINCHESTER

It doesn't matter. For now she is on our side we just need to put up with it.

Sam expertly dives into the pool and reemerges next to the volleyball net. Castiel seems lost in thought and absentmindedly walks out onto the surface of the pool. He does not sink, he walks almost halfway across the water before Sam notices.

SAM WINCHESTER

Cass! What are you doin?

Sam's voice breaks Castiel out of his stupor.

CASTIEL

(Catiel is currently aware that he is walking on water and that it is not normal)

Oh, sorry.

Castiel gradually sinks into the water while striking a pose with his hand on his hip. Castiel wades over to Sam and they get into position. Two of the athletic men jump into the water at the same time.

SAM WINCHESTER

You know the rules Cass.

CASTIEL

(Castiel nods)

This vessel used to coach a girls recreational team. I'll play backfield, you load the net.

Roweena is being carried to court side by four men, chaise chair and all. They gently lower her down. She blows a whistle and the men on the court serve the ball.

With Sam's long arms and height, and Castiel's mobility and insite they make quick work of the two men. Roweena blows her whistle again and another man jumps into the pool making the game a 3 on 2. Roweena seems to have fun cheering for Sam and Castiel. Sam and Castiel actually seem to have fun cutting loose in the game.

It is a tough round, but Sam and Castiel beat the odds and come out victories over the three men. Roweena blows the whistle again and a fourth man jumps into the pool on the other team.

SAM WINCHESTER

Aw come on!

ROWEENA

You are so cute when you're upset. That's enough. You can get out.

Castiel and Sam get out of the pool and towel off. They return to Roweena's side.

ROWENA

I've had my fun. Now, did you bring a personal artifact?

SAM WINCHESTER

Yeah. A hairbrush she left in the bunker.

ROWENA

Go and get it. It is instrumental in the scrying spell.

Sam leaves to retrieve the hairbrush from the changing room. Roweena then addresses Castiel.

ROWENA

Goldie. Fetch me a basin of water.

Castiel turns to do her bidding and Roweena smacks him on the ass. He takes it in good stride and brings back a glass of water from the bar. Roweena frowns.

ROWENA

I said a basin of water. Not a swig in a glass. I need something bigger.

Castiel looks around then makes a beeline for a beautiful potted plant next to the building. He turns the plant over and dumps it out of the glazed pottery pot. He brings it to the pool and fills it with crystal clear water. Castiel sets the basin of water at Roweena's feet.

ROWENA

Perfect.

Sam emerges from the building in his regular clothes and hands Roweena the hair brush. She looks at Sam disappointed.

ROWENA

It was fun while it lasted.

Castiel sees Sam in his road clothes and starts getting dressed. He keeps the speedo on and puts his clothes on over it. Sam gives Castiel a look.

CASTIEL

What? I'm keeping it.

Sam shakes his head and turns back to Roweena. She is sitting over the basin of water. Out of a little pouch she throws various herbs into the water. Her eyes flash red with power as she moves her hand over the basin. The water instantly begins to boil. The once clear water becomes muddy. She flicks her wrist above the basin as if stirring the pot and the water forms a small vortex in the middle.

ROWENA

Sam place the hairbrush in the center of the vortex.

Sam does as he is told. The vortex consumes the brush and the water returns to a crystal clear color. Roweena places her hands on the side of the basin and her eyes take on a blue hue. Roweena casts the scrying spell on the basin of water. Everyone that has been in the pool water has a bit of their life essence siphoned to power the spell. The spell visibly takes its toll on the 50 or 60 people lingering around the pool.

In the reflection of the water they can see Mary Winchester surrounded by huge sleeping wolves. She is unhurt and is sleeping herself. Her sleep seems to be wrought with torment.

Sam calls out to her and it startles her awake. The ears on the wolves pique as well and they stare directly at the spellcasters through the scrying basin. A force grabs the spell and turns it to face a shirtless athletic man with long hair wearing a wolf skin covering his face. His dark brown eyes peer through the eye holes of the wolf pelt.

He utters some words of power and a green glow travels from his chest to his shoulder and down his arm to his hand. He raises his hand and slowly closes it in a crushing motion.

The field of vision in the basin gets smaller and smaller. Before the image completely disappears, they hear Mary Winchester say Sam's name. Then the basin explodes with a ghostly growl of a wolf. Shrapnel from the pot glances Rowena's forehead and draws a thin line of blood.

ROWENA

(Roweena is seething with anger)

Bollocks!

Roweena stands up in a waft of fire that changers her from her bathing suit into her traditional witch wardrobe.

ROWENA

How dare he slam a door in a lady's face!

SAM WINCHESTER

Roweena, you're bleeding.

Rowena wipes her hand across the cut and a streak of blood smears across her cheek. She looks at the blood on her fingers and her anger smolders. Castiel approaches her to heal the wound. She stops his hand before he touches her.

ROWENA

Leave it. Before this wound heals clean I will find this mongrel and make him pay.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam has a look of worry on his face and in his voice)

We are gonna save my mom too, right?

ROWENA

We'll save little red riding hood while we are kicking his teeth in. You there get my things!

Rowena snaps her fingers at one of her enthralled man servants. They move at once on her command.

ROWENA

I'll call you if I find anything. Goodbye.

Rowena walks off with her entourage leaving Sam and Castiel behind. Castiel turns to Sam.

CASTIEL

What now. Two leads dead in the water.

SAM WINCHESTER

We should head back to the bunker to regroup. I dunno, perhaps we can get some information from other hunters.

Sam and Castiel walk back to the car.

INT. LAVISH TENT DECORATED WITH ANIMAL FURS - DAY

Mary Winchester is sitting upright on a lavish bed of furs on the floor of the tent. Fenrir is sitting on a throne of pillows and furs. He has his wolf mantle on his head. He crushes Rowena's scrying spell.

MARY WINCHESTER

(Mary's voice is frantic)

Sam! Saaaam! Sam!

Mary's voice agitate the wolves in the tent and they begin to howl. Fenrir stands and takes off the wolf mantle.

FENRIR

(Fenrir's voice has an undertone of a menacing growl)

Silence!

The uproar stops immediately. The wolves turn and avert direct eye contact with Fenrir.

FENRIR

Mary, you will be reunited with your sons when the time is right.

MARY WINCHESTER

How about right god damned now!

FENRIR

(Fenrir softens at her words.)

Your role is instrumental I cannot allow you to leave before you are ready. They would rip you to shreds. While you are my prisoner, you are under my protection.

Mary concedes and settles back into a pile of furs. Fenrir kneels in front of her and lights the incense brazier in front of her.

FENRIR

You must understand persecution before you can pass judgement. The memories of our ancestors will provide the experience you need.

Mary nods and breaths the incense deeply. She drifts into a dream state. Fenrir puts on his wolf mantle and his astral body leads Mary's astral body through a portal of dreams.

In the dreams Mary experiences the memories of dead monsters that are unjustly persecuted and murdered for their differences. Families are torn apart the same as human families. She goes through the cycle of hatred that perpetuates retribution and bloodshed. Mary experiences the raw emotions of the memories and is reduced to tears. Fenrir comforts her and guides her through the next memory.

EXT. AVERETTE HOSPITAL HIGH RISE BUILDING - DAY

Dean and Jack are standing in front of a modern high rise building. The name in royal blue letters across the building ready Averette Medical Hospital. Dean and Jack are disguised as FBI agents. Dean seems impressed by the building.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean whistles at the size of the build)

That must have cost a pretty penny.

JACK KLINE

(Jack seems confused at Dean's remark)

Are pennies really that valuable?

DEAN WINCHESTER

Damn sure are, if ya got enough of em.

Dean rubs his hands together and walks through the automated doors of the building. Jack follows him

INT. AVERETTE HOSPITAL BUILDING - DAY

Dean looks around and finds the front desk. He approaches the receptionist.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean flashes his badge at the receptionist)

Hello, I'm agent Kimmler and this is agent Taylor. We need to have a word with Cloe Averette

RECEPTIONIST

Dr Averette is a very busy woman. Is there anything I can handle for you?

DEAN WINCHESTER

The nature of our business is very discreet. Unless you want me to discuss HIPPA law violation claims out in the open.

RECEPTIONIST

(She seems concerned with the nature of the business and speaks to Dean in hushed tones)

Oh, give me a moment sir. You may have a seat over there.

The receptionist picks up her phone receiver and points Dean to a waiting room. She calls an extension and begins to speak with someone. Dean and Jack move to the location but don't sit down. Dean observes his surroundings. He moves in close to speak to Jack without being overheard.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Jack, do notice everyone here looks a little, perfect?

JACK KLINE

No, what do you mean?

DEAN WICHESTER

(Dean discreetly nods or points as he explains to Jack)

First that receptionist is a solid 10. That's not too strange, but look at the guy behind the desk. Dude is like an 8. The janitor perfect teeth and hair. No one is overweight, its like all the employees are in their perfect prime.

Jack looks around and notices what Dean is talking about. Out of the corner of his eye see something fluttering in and out of the visible spectrum coming toward them. A winged snake lands on Jack and wraps around his hand and becomes visible. Dean freaks out.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Ahhh, what the hell is that!

(Dean pulls out a pocket knife)

Before things get out of hand Jack and Dean hear a calm female voice in their heads. The voice has a slight lisp.

WINGED SNAKE

(The snake speaks through telepathy. Cool, calm female voice with a lisp.)

No harm, follow me.

The receptionist whistles sharply at Dean. He looks at her and she nods. She then flashes him a smile with pointed teeth.

They follow the flying snake up the stairwell. It slithers through the air, flickering in and out of the visible spectrum.

Dean and Jack arrive at an operating room. They are met by two attendants that don't speak a word, but offer them scrubs, gloves, hair covering and masks before entering the operating room.

They enter the operating room to see a surgery in progress. The woman at the helm is Dr. Cloe Averette. The winged serpent slithers across the floor to her ankles, and climbs her legs to disappear beneath her surgery robes. Her face and hair are covered, only her piercing blue eyes are seen behind the surgical masks and coverings.

Dr. Averette beckons them closer.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

Excuse me for not cancelling my surgery for your impromptu meeting Dean Winchester. This man's coronary artery bypass takes precedence. Be quiet and watch. This is something you don't see everyday.

Averette begins to work. Her movements are very precise, nimble and fast. Inhumanly so. Even as amateurs Dean and Jack can tell how incredibly skilled she is. They watch as all the excess blood is sucked away and stored clinically. Averette finishes up the surgery by attaching small metal plates to close the breastbone on top of the chest. For such a complicated procedure it only took her a matter of three minutes.

The surgery ends in a success. Dean claps sarcastically.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You'll have time to make it to lunch with Ghandi and Mother Teresa.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

(Averettes eyes look at Dean sharply)

Don't make light of my achievements boy. We will continue conversation in my office. Ophie please show them the way.

The winged serpent slithers from under Averette's robe and up Dean's leg. It perches on his shoulder with it's tail and body wrapped around his chest. Dean freaks out and stands robotically still.

Ophie the winged serpent, is the Ophis Pterotos from Greek and Arabian legend. She is beautiful for a snake. Her scales are iridescent and she shimmers many colors as she moves. Here wings look like stained glass. Translucent and vibrant with color.

OPHIE THE WINGED SERPENT

No, harm. Follow, me.

INT. EXECUTIVE OFFICE - DAY

Averette's office is modern minimalist with lots of open space and architectural glass. The space is lit with natural lighting. From the view the office is at the top of the building.

Dean and Jack walk into the office. Ophie uncurls from Dean and flies over to coil atop of Averette's desk. Dean shudders and shakes off the heebie jeebies.

OPHIE THE WINGED SERPENT

Drink?

(Ophie's tail points over to a small bar with crystal glassware and decanters of whiskey)

DEAN WINCHESTER

I don't drink on the job.

OPHIE THE WINGED SERPENT

Mcallun M, highland single malt. Six hundred twenty-eight thousand a bottle.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean obviously has a change of heart and heads towards the bar)

It would be rude of me to refuse.

Dean goes to fix himself a drink. Jack walks around the office looking at the awards and pictures on the walls. There are many humanitarian awards and images with politicians and celebrities.

JACK KLINE

Wow, Averette is kind of a big deal.

Dean walks up behind Jack with his drink on ice.

DEAN WINCHESTER

She's just a vamp with good taste.

Suddenly the door swings open and Averette comes walking through at a brisk pace. She is no longer in her scrubs, but in an expensive pant suit. Her long blonde hair trails behind her. She is very beautiful and Dean stumbles over his words as she takes her place behind her desk.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Uh, um..(Dean clears his throat) Why aren't you bursting into flames?

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

(She laughs)

Burst into flames? Because I'm so hot?

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean blushes)

Well no, I mean yes. Can we start over?

JACK KLINE

You are a vampire right? Why doesn't the sun melt you?

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

Oh, that's what you mean. All of the glass in this facility is engineered with UV filters. It is also bulletproof. Think of it as, transparent steel. Also, as you have noticed, every person working here is a child of the night. If you have any inclination of violence I suggest against it. You won't be getting any backup, no one will hear you scream, no one will find the body.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Alright. Straight down to business it is. We tracked down one of your boys running game at a bus station in Sioux Falls. He spilled the beans about your monster club. What the hell is going on and what are the accords.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

(Averette gleefully answers the questions about the accords)

The accords are laws. Much like your Christian Ten Commandments. Breaking these laws are punishable by death, or undeath depending on the monster.

DEAN WINCHESTER

I'm guessing, somewhere in that law is don't eat people.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

People is a loosely defined term, but more or less, yes.

Our club, the monster alliance is a union of the monster races. One to rule them all. Governed by the strongest. The concept is not new, but Fenrir is pioneering the way. It is an exciting time to see the history shift right in front of your eyes.

JACK KLINE

What do you plan to do with all that power. You are making an army of supernatural beings. What is to keep you from taking over humanity.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

(Cloe laughs)

What makes you think we haven't? Look how much power I have obtained with my skill as a surgeon. Everything straight arrow. Can you imagine what I could obtain using coercion, mind control, or even down and dirty violence. Very tempting.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You tellin me politicians, drug lords, insurance salesmen are all some front for monster control.

DR. CLOE AVERETTEDR

Some, yes. Although few creatures are as cruel as natural born humans. House cats come in a close second.

DEAN WINCHESTER

What's keeping this monster alliance from going all wacko once the banners are united.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

(Cloe speaks zealously)

Fenrir. The will of the alliance is the will of its leader. He is a shining light in the darkness. He will be a fair and just ruler. No more suffering, no more persecution. Fenrir will bring order to this chaotic world of humans versus monsters.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean interrupts Averette's monologue)

Yeah and a car in every garage and a turkey dinner on every table. This kumbaya bullshit will fall apart the moment one of you bloodsuckers goes on a bender. And this fleabag Jesus you are all hero worshipping, will use you all like pawns until you are the last one standing on a ruined empire of sh..

Dean is interrupted as Averette's desk cracks in half as she stands. The windows blacken and Averette shifts into her true form. She towers over Dean and Jack. Her fangs and claws gleam in the darkness. Cloe's wings have long wispy tails that move like tendrils.

Jack feels threatened and begins to invoke his power. When he does Ophie coils around him and grows immensely in size. Her fangs dripping with venom poised at his neck. More snakes come to her aid surrounding Jack and Dean.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

As powerful as you Winchesters think you are, you are nothing before me. As powerful as I am, I fell beneath Fenrir's claw. If Fenrir wanted a war there is nothing humans could do to stop him. The accords prevent me or any of my brood from harming humans.

(With a dreamy look in her eyes Cloe continues)

Fenrir wants peace, not war. Not all monsters mean you harm.

She reverts back to her human form and lifts the curse of darkness. The snakes disappear and everything looks as bright and spotless as it had been minutes before Averette lost her temper.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

(Averette takes a second to compose herself and smooth out her pantsuit)

I am an extremely busy woman. Unless you have more productive questions you should leave.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean speaks respectfully)

Where can we find Fenrir.

DR. CLOE AVERETTE

He knows who you are. In time you are fated to meet.

Averette motions her hand and shoos them out the door.

INT. INSIDE WINCHESTER IMPALA - DAY

Deam slams the door to the car as he sits down in the driver's seat. He is agitated.

JACK KLINE

So that is what fear feels like.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Goddamit.

(Dean takes a deep breath and calms himself)

All these crazies and not one step closer to finding mom.

Dean pulls out his cell phone and dials a number.

JACK KLINE

Who you are you calling?

DEAN WINCHESTER

Maybe Sammy has had better luck.

Sam picks up on the other end of the phone.

DEAN WINCHESTER

We got bupkis. What about you.

SAM WINCHESTER (V.O.)

We struck out as well. Heading back to the bunker. Let's regroup.

DEAN WINCHESTER

10-4

Dean hangs up the phone and starts the car.

INT. MEN OF LETTERS LONDON HEADQUARTERS - NIGHT

There are a group of well dressed men in suits, monocles, mahogany walking canes and the like are sitting around an elaborately decorated room. The room has an old world charm and glow. Lots of ornately carved, lushly upholstered furniture and rugs.

Some of the men are drinking brandy in crystal glasses or smoking cigars. These are older men that look politically powerful and physically able. They are all leisurely talking and lounging until a man with short white hair and a long white mustache brings the meeting to order.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE - British man with a spotless appearance and impeccable taste in suits he carries a fancy black cane with a marble carved lion head on the handle.

Rupert taps the cane on the floor. With the same effect as a Judge's gavel it brings the room to order.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

(He speaks with a British accent and authority)

As you all know our venture into North America has been met with resistance. Bloody monsters are starting a revolution like it is the Boston Tea Party.

A man who looks like Arthur Ketch walks up and begins to show footage of monsters banding together to suppress Men of Letters hunts in America.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

If this is allowed to go on our superiority as a race will be in jeopardy. If this monster alliance is successful there is no telling where their ambition will lead.

MAN IN SUIT 1

What do you suggest we do about it? We are already spread thin and the support from American hunters is unreliable at best.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

Project gemini.

MAN IN SUIT 2

Egads man. Sure project gemini has shown progress, but is it ready for something of this scale?

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

I am not suggesting carpeting the United states. More of a localized strike. This alliance believes in strength. We take down their leader they will fold like a cheap deck of cards.

There seems to be a general consensus between the men.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

(Rupert speaks to a man in the corner of the room shrouded in shadow)

Have the upgrades been complete?

The man in the shadows walks into the light. He looks exactly like Arthur Ketch. His hand splits open and transforms into a gun. His right eye glows red revealing the shape of a cross in the pupil. Behind him are more clones of Arthur, each with an eerily glowing eye.

MAN IN A SUIT 1

When can the new units be deployed?

ARTHUR KETCH

(All of the clones answer at the same time)

Immediately.

INT. CABIN IN THE WOODS - EARLY MORNING

The man known as Fenrir awakens from a bed of furs in a log cabin. He is naked and walks to a simple chest of drawers and puts on boxers and a pair of jeans. He walks up to the fridge. There is a note attached with a magnet that says Plan A.

He rummages through the fridge and finds a premade BLT. On the plate is another folded note that says Plan B signed Mary W. He takes the sandwich and puts both notes in his right pocket.

Fenrir opens the front door that lets in a torrent of daylight and bustling sounds. Shirtless and barefoot Fenrir walks around his compound while eating his BLT.

All types of monsters and humanoids are working together building structures, cooking, and making light conversation.

They all wave or salute Fenrir as he walks by. He walks to a rock elevated above the compound and sits, watching the bustle. It seems to be a harmony of different cultures, species and people getting along perfectly well.

He finishes off his sandwich and sniffs the air.

FENRIR

Your shampoo smells like lilac today.

Mary Winchester approaches Fenrir from behind and takes a seat next to him. They watch the sunrise for a moment until Fenrir breaks the silence.

FENRIR

Thanks for the sandwich.

MARY WINCHESTER

The sandwich wasn't the main course. Did you look at plan B?

FENRIR

(Fenrir sighs before speaking.)

I will try it my way first.

MARY WINCHESTER

They will not listen, let me go to them.

Mary begins to protest more but Fenrir lets out a low growl.

FENRIR

If it comes to that I will use your plan. You know why I can't allow you to leave. If your stay here is not comfortable enough please requisition your needs to Mr. Carter.

MARY WINCHESTER

(Mary looks saddened)

Why would you do all this for me?

FENRIR

Because you are a bridge. A bridge that the blood of many peoples and tribes have built. All of the suffering, all of the prejudice, all of the hate, you will take all of this shit and and turn it into tolerance.

MARY WINCHESTER

(Jokingly Mary replies)

And will I be able to fart rainbows and burp gumdrops?

FENRIR

(Fenrir laughs)

It wouldn't surprise me. How are your studies going?

Mary smirks. She stands next to Fenrir and snaps her fingers. In the palm of her hand appears a flame that circles into a ball and begins to grow in intensity.

FENRIR

Good!

He puts one hand over the fireball and snaps his fingers. Water materializes and forms a ball and he pushes it into Mary's fire and extinguishes it. Mary takes her other hand and magically collects a swirling ball of earth and uses it to soak up the water of Fenrir's ball. Fenrir casts a spell and collects a ball of wind that blows away and dissipates Mary's mud ball. The mud violently covers them both.

Mary and Fenrir both burst into laughter.

FENRIR

I'm going to take a shower. It's gonna be a long day.

Fenrir laughs as he turns to make his way down the rock. Mary calls out to him after a few feet. He turns to her.

MARY WINCHESTER

Good luck.

EXT. LAKE SUPERIOR - DAY

Rowena is walking on the beach of Lake Superior. There are many people on the beach having fun, boating and swimming. She is dressed in her witch's wardrobe with a long sweeping dress. She draws much attention from onlookers. She doesn't seem to care.

She walks to the into the waves. The first wave crashes into her getting her dress wet. Rowena utters a low curse and then a spell. She steps over the next wave and begins walking on the surface of the water. People start to freak out and point. Some pull out cell phones and start to record her. On electronic devices her face and figure is distorted by magic.

Rowena begins a chant that turns into song. The words flow out of her mouth into the wind and reach far more people than it normally would. The melody is eerily beautiful in her native Scottish tongue. Those who hear it start for the water as their eyes glaze over.

Rowena extends her hand and the book of the damned appears before here in a waft of ash. The pages turn by themselves furiously and then slowly settles on a page. The runes on the page glow and Rowena ceases her song.

There are scores of people on the shore knee deep in the water. Boaters and other recreational vehicles have stopped and are encircled around her. The wild life in the lake have also gathered around her and formed an unnatural circle around her.

She utters the spell on the page and a green shell of energy appears around her. Rowena's eyes glow with an intense green energy. The people on the shore collapse into the water. The water gently washes them onto the sand.

The book turns to another page. Rowena casts another spell. A thick dense fog rolls from under her dress and rapidly covers the surface of the lake. The rush of fog raises her auburn hair straight up making her head look aflame with her beautiful mane. The animals in the lake pass out from exhaustion and are carried away with an unseen current.

The Book of the Damned closes and dissipates. In her other hand, a flagpole with the banner of the monster alliance appears.

ROWENA

Where are you hiding mongrel!

Rowena spits and stabs the flagpole through the water's surface. The impact makes a 10ft viewable hole in the fog. The surface of the water shows a crystal clear image of the battle at the Men of Letters Base.

Rowena walks the battlefield. Her viewport moves with the flagpole. She walks the battlefield until she finds Fenrir. She watches him intently and walks the field as she does.

She is studying him and looking for a weakness.

When she is done she waves her free hand and it has the effect of fast forwarding the image. She sees Fenrir get into the truck and drives off.

With the same motions you would use on a cell phone screen Rowena zooms out of the image and sees an aerial view of the truck on the road. She follows it all the way to the compound. Time speeds by and finally catches up to the present and settles on Fenrir in the shower.

She raises an eyebrow and watches for a moment. She catches herself dropping her jaw and waves the image away. The fog is lifted immediately.

ROWENA

I've found you. Now to prepare.

She walks back to shore through the mass of unconscious bodies. She stops at one body and stoops down to bum a cigarette. She lights it with a snap of her fingers. With a brisk walk she goes on her way while puffing on a cigarette.

INT. FENRIR'S OLD PICKUP TRUCK - DAY

Fenrir is dressed in a blue jean vest with blue jeans, a cowboy hat and boots. He is driving down a dusty road and pulls the plan A note from his pocket. He looks at it and then puts it away.

Fenrir pulls up to an old diner.

INT. AMERICAN STYLE DINER - DAY

Fenrir enters the diner and is approached by a waitress.

FENRIR

I need an order to go.

The waitress pull out her ticket and a pen.

WAITRESS

What can I get for ya.

FENRIR

(Fenrir reads from the plan a note)

I need a double cheeseburger with chilli fries, a cobb salad and a tuna melt.

WAITRESS

Comin right up.

Fenrir gets his food in a couple of brown paper bags and goes back to the truck. He drives off.

INT. GAS STATION / CONVENIENCE STORE - DAY

Fenrir looks at his notes again and goes into the station and comes out with a 6 pack of craft beer, a sparkling pomegranate water and a stack of snack cakes.

EXT. FENRIR'S OLD PICKUP TRUCK DRIVING - DAYE

Fenrir drives down a secluded paved road. He pulls over on the side of the road. He takes a deep breath then pulls out plan b from his pocket. He gets out of the truck and goes to the old diamond plate toolbox in the bed of the truck.

A quick chant releases the lock. It is full of well organized talismans and magic items. Fenrir begins equipping himself in his battle armaments. His wrists, fingers, ankles, even his hair have magical beads, talismans, or rings on them.

His ensemble makes him look like a hippie with way too much jewelry. A few chants activate the magic over his body that washes it with a golden light and dissipates.

Fenrir gathers all his food and snacks and closes the truck doors. He looks ahead at his trek off the beaten path.

FENRIR

(In a voice filled with dread)

Here we go.

INT. WINCHESTER BUNKER - DAY

Castiell is sitting in the center of research table in a meditative stance with his eyes closed. Sam walks up behind him and clears his throat to make his presence known.

SAM WINCHESTER

Found anything yet?

CASTIEL

Our remaining numbers are few. It takes more time than it used to, to get information from the angel network. We have even enlisted the help of some of our most trusted human followers to expand the prayer nexus. We are doing everything we can Sam. We will find Mary.

Sam pats Castiel on the shoulder.

SAM WINCHESTER

Thank you.

Dean walks in immediately after with a beer in his hand and yells from across the room.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Cass you find anything yet?

CASTIEL

Dean..

Casstiel begins to interject but Sam does it for him.

SAM WINCHESTER

Dean, he is doing everything he can. Nothing yet. Has your tail on Averette turn up anything?

DEAN WINCHESTER

Damn vamps love their den. She hasn't left the hospital. Must be nice having food walk in and lay itself right on your dining room table.

Dean takes a swig of beer to get the taste of what he just said out of his mouth.

Sam sits down at his laptop and begins to check traffic cameras and face recognition software to try and find Fenrir. He has a police sketch of him that he drew from the footage from the attack and the scrying spell Roweena cast. Dean comes over and looks at the sketch.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Why'd you have to draw him so damned handsome. He looks like the lovechild of Pocahontas and Brad Pitt.

Sam cracks a dry smile and tries to explain himself but it comes out as a breathy sigh and a shrug. Sam eludes the question with one of his own.

SAM WINCHESTER

Where you able to find out anything about this self proclaimed Fenrir?

DEAN WINCHESTER

Gabriel planted Fenrir in the ground ages ago. Either this psycho is a pretender or there was a bigger litter of mutts than we knew about.

Dean takes another swig of beer,

DEAN WINCHESTER

I don't know what the big deal is about this werewolf. We have dealt with them before.

SAM WINCHESTER

But Dean, If this is THE Fenrir. The Fenrir. It is foretold that he will cause the end of the world by devouring the sun. How do you beat something like that?

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean replies flatly)

You whip that dog and put it on a leash.

Frustration builds on Sam's face as he attempts to explain to Dean further.

SAM WINCHESTER

Fenrir was imprisoned by the gods using dwarven made chain. If he has broken that what hope do we have of restraining him.

Sam turns back to his computer and reads a bit more.

SAM WINCHESTER

It says here that Fenrir will break free of his chains during ragnarok and slay the god Odin, then in turn will be slain by one of Odin's avenging sons.

Dean thinks for a bit then speaks.

DEAN WINCHESTER

So we should find one of these sons of Odin as a countermeasure to this Fenrir? I wonder if Cass has those kind of connections?

Without opening his eyes Castiel responds.

CASTIEL

The little g's have a separate domain and are permitted to rule over their followers. The Norse gods have declined in strength since their days of popularity. Even if you do find one I doubt they will have much power to help you.

Sam is elated.

SAM WINCHESTER

This is great! What they lack in power I am sure they make up for in knowledge and experience. These gods have been bickering and fighting for thousands of years. Someone has got to know something. How do we get in touch with them.

Castiel's concentration is broken. He opens his eyes and jumps off the table. Just before he hit the ground Castiel's eyes glow and there is a tuft of air and the sound of wings flapping. For a second Castiel hovers inches off the ground before soundlessly touching down on the ground.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean rolls his eyes and takes a swig of beer.)

That was a bit much.

CASTIEL

The knees of this vessel aren't what they used to be.

Castiel stretches out his back and continues.

CASTIEL

The most reliable way to contact Norse gods is by going to the gates of Valhalla. It is usually a place of revelry. There are always a few of them there.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Elated Sam asks)

How do we get there!

CASTIEL

(Castiel replies flatly)

You die a warrior's death.

After seeing the shock on Sam and Dean's face he offers a second solution.

CASTIEL

Traditionally valkyries escort the souls of dead warriors to the gates of Valhalla, but we angels are able to travel through the underworld domains. Perhaps I can find a Valkyrie and request an audience with Odin.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Hold on. We are putting the cart before the horse here. We should be focused on finding Mom right now.

SAM WINCHESTER

But Dean we are at a dead end trying to track down Fenrir. I want to feel like we are doing something other than spinning our wheels.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean teases his brother)

Yeah and I want a cheeseburger to go with this beer, you don't hear me whining about it.

Just as Dean puts his beer to his lips there is an unexpected loud knock on the bunker door.

The sudden knock takes them by surprise and they all look like a deer caught in a headlight. Dean arms himself with a knife and the others follow suit.

Sam approaches the bunker door and looks through the peephole. He is in shock to see Fenrir standing at the door waiting patiently. Sam silently mouths to Dean that it is Fenrir at the door.

Dean's anger looks ready to explode. Another knock rings through the bunker. Sam steps back from the door and yells.

SAM WINCHESTER

Just a minute, I'm in the shower!

Dean looks at Sam like he is stupid, but then gives silent military hand signals to Sam and Castiel. From the pantomime Dean wants Sam to open the door, Castiel will perch on the ceiling above the door and Dean will flank Fenrir from the side as soon as he steps through the threshold.

With a gust of wind from his invisible wings, Castiel jumps to the ceiling and grabs ahold of some of the old piping. He pulls himself into an upside down squatting position reminiscent of Spiderman. He nods. Dean nods to Sam. Sam takes a deep breath and reaches for the door.

On the outside of the bunker Fenrir is singing and humming to himself. " Little pigs little pigs let me in ...Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin.." His hands and arms are full of all of the food and goodies he had picked up up for the Winchesters. He looks down at a folded white paper bag. On it is the sticky note that says Plan A.

Fenrir hears the door locks begin to move. The iron door swings open and Sam is in the doorway with a nervous smile. For a brief second Fenrir actually thinks this might work. The warm reassuring smile that Sam put on his face was masterfully crafted of deceit.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam speaks nervously)

Uhh. Hi. Let me help you with that.

Fenrir thought that this couldn't possibly have gone any better. Sam reaches towards Fenrir. Fenrir offers him the 6 pack of beer, but Sam clutches the front of Fenrir's vest with both hands. He yanks him into the bunker and spins him around and slams him into the wall next to the door.

The sudden force unbalances Fenrir and almost knocked him unconscious. His vision returned just in time to see Dean come upon him. Dean led with a left feint to the jaw. Fenrir dropped the bags in his right hand to counter. The feint worked, Dean landed a direct hit to the solar plexus with his right. The blow knocked the wind out of Fenrir and he began to double over.

Dean was not done. He held Fenrir up then threw an uppercut that landed squarely on the jaw. Fenrir's head snapped back with such ferocity it threw his hat from his head and his skull hits the wall sending a small explosion of brick dust and debris into the air. Fenrir stared up at the ceiling and began to slump down the wall when he saw the angel Castiel descend upon him.

His arm was outstretched and his eyes gleamed a golden light. Castiel grabbed ahold of Fenrir by the forehead and lifted him off the ground with one arm. His angel wings blazed in power as he began to raid Fenrir's mind. The sudden burst of power sent shockwaves through the bunker flaring Castiel's coat like a cape in the wind.

Fenrir drops the last of food he was carrying. The bag with the Plan A note on it hits the ground in a thud of finality that the plan has failed.

Castiel is having a hard time invading Fenrir's mind and puts more power into his attack. Gusts of wind blow papers and books from the shelves. Castiel's angel humm pierces the air in such a high pitch that the Winchesters have to cover their ears. For a brief moment it seems that Castiel makes contact.

CASTIEL

Where is Mary Winchester!

His question is met by a low throaty growl from Fenrir who starts to change into his werewolf form. He grabs Castiel's wrist with his left hand and peels it away from his face. It is a test of strength that Castiel is gradually losing.

Fenrir's now amber wolf eyes flash in the same golden fervor as Castiel's did. He reaches out with his right hand and catches Castiel around the forehead in the same fashion that was done to him. He rapidly grows in size and lifts Castiel off his feet with one arm and raids his mind.

Castiel screams in pain. Dean pulls out his blade and lunges at Fenrir. There is a blue flash at the point of impact and the knife slides off Fenrir like its hitting glass. For a split second Dean sees one of the many beads on Fenrir's bracelet erupt into flame, turn to ash, and dissipate.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Son of a..

Dean is swatted away by Fenrir's free hand in mid sentence.

FENRIR

(In a low gravelly voice)

Plan B it is.

Fenrir growls and throws Castiel completely across the room and into a hallway. Castiel fades into the darkness of the hallway and a loud crash is heard in the distance.

Fenrir has fully changed into his werewolf form. Not quite as big as his siege form at the men of letters base but still a head and a half taller than Sam.

INTERCUT - MEMORY OF FENRIR AND MARY WINCHESTER DRINKING COFFEE AT THE OBSERVATION ROCK

Flash back to Fenrir's memory with Mary Winchester. The two of them are drinking coffee at sunrise on the observation rock at his camp.

MARY WINCHESTER

You will have to fight them. When you do you must not underestimate my boys. Sam will try to reason with you, but only as a distraction.

Mary takes a sip of her coffee then continues.

MARY WINCHESTER

Dean will undoubtedly be up to no good behind your back.

INTERCUT - PRESENT TIME WINCHESTER BUNKER

Time snaps back to the present, and as if on cue Sam squares up in front of Fenrir with his arms in the air.

SAM WINCHESTER

Whoa, whoa big fella. Maybe we can talk about this. All we want is Mary Winchester back.

Fenrir turns away from Sam to chase after Dean who is leveling a shotgun at his face. He sees it coming but Dean has the advantage of distance.

Fenrir fluidly spins his body and dips into a crouch to redirect and avoid as much of the buckshot as he can. His bracelet lost 2 more beads. He continues his forward momentum and reaches out with his hand and grabs the barrel of the gun.

Dean hangs onto the gun and is lifted from the ground. He raises both his feet and double boot kicks Fenrir right in the face. Fenrir takes a step back from the blow but doesn't let go. Sam runs to his brother's side and grabs the arm Fenrir has around the gun.

Sam gets his whole hand around one of Fenrir's fingers and, with all his strength, violently snaps the finger backwards breaking it in an audible crunch. Fenrir yelps and lets go of the gun.

Sam cocks the shotgun for Dean, and Dean pulls the trigger catching the werewolf directly in the chest. The opportunity is not wasted. Dean cocks again and shoots Fenrir in the side of the knee.

Sam grabs a chair and smashes it on the werewolf's head. Fenrir falters to one knee. Two more beads gone. Dean pumps out two more shots and is empty. He flips the gun around and grabs it by the barrel.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Fore!

Dean shouts as he does a running golf swing at Fenrir's chin. The force shatters the gunstock and lifts the werewolf to his feet. Sam was already in sync with his brother's attack and as soon as Fenrir showed his throat he hit him with a jumping clothesline.

Moose toppled the giant onto his back and shoves a grenade in his mouth. Dean appears around his head and duct tapes the shit out of Fenrir's wolf snout and both dive away as the explosion goes off. All of the beads on Fenrir's wrist burn off into ash. Sam and Dean share a fist bump and a brief moment of triumph.

A gurgling growl is heard behind the Winchesters and the headless body of Fenrir is on its feet towering above them. A gold pendant of a phoenix glows brightly on his wrist.

The spine and skull grow back rapidly, followed by the muscles skin and fur. Fenrir throws his head back and lets loose a deafening howl of defiance, his cool demeanor replaced by a feral slathering anger.

Never for a loss of words in the face of death Dean remarks.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You gotta be shittin me.

INTERCUT - MEMORY OF FENRIR AND MARY WINCHESTER DRINKING COFFEE AT THE OBSERVATION ROCK

Flash back to Fenrir's memory with Mary Winchester. The two of them are drinking coffee at sunrise on the observation rock at his camp.

MARY WINCHESTER

If the chips are down and the whole thing starts to go over like a turd in a punch bowl they will run and try to regroup. Do not let them go further into the bunker. They could have you chasing them for hours with traps at every turn.

INTERCUT - PRESENT TIME WINCHESTER BUNKER

Fenrir remembers the conversation and moves to block the hallway with his body. The look of worry on Sam's face revealed that his plan for retreat had been cut off.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean taunts Fenrir)

Hey ugly!

From somewhere Dean had gotten ahold of an RPG rocket launcher. Not wanting his head blown off again Fenrir lunges at Sam with lighting speed and grabs him around the neck using him as a shield between him and Dean.

DEAN WINCHESTER

You son of a bitch! Let go of my brother so I can blow your freakin head off again!

The cool calculating demeanor returns to Fenrir's face. He holds Sam up by one hand, and with the other he tears off his shirt. He scans over his body as if looking for something.

He finds the star of David tattoo that prevents demon possession. With a flick of his wrist Fenrir's claws grow into a sharp fine point. He digs his nails into Sam's flesh around the tattoo. Sam screams in agony.

DEAN WINCHESTER

What are you doing to my brother you freak!

Dean yells and lunges at Fenrir with his blade. With a quick clockwise turn of his hand Fenrir rends the tattooed flesh from Sam and flicks it at Dean, landing right on his face in a bloody mess.

Dean is blinded by the blood and stops to wipe it from his eyes. In the span of a few seconds Fenrir produces a vail from a snap of his fingers. Inside of it is a swirling black mass, a demon's essence.

He crushes the glass vail and the smoke swirls around Sam then goes into his mouth. Dean clears his vision just in time to see this happen.

DEAN WINCHESTER

SAM!

INTERCUT - MEMORY OF FENRIR AND MARYINCHESTER DRINKING COFFEE AT THE OBSERVATION ROCK

MARY WINCHESTER

Those boys mean everything to each other. If Sam were to be hurt in front of Dean all reason goes out the window. He will go berserk.

INTERCUT - PRESENT TIME WINCHESTER BUNKER

Dean charges Fenrir with a blade in his hand. There is a spark in his eyes that won't quite ignite. Like a spark plug with no fuel.

INTERCUT - MEMORY OF FENRIR AND MARYINCHESTER DRINKING COFFEE AT THE OBSERVATION ROCK

MARY WINCHESTER VO

Dean's daddy taught him how to fight. John had the spirit of a boxer, but the chin of a china hutch. Dean will go back to his roots.

INTERCUT - PRESENT TIME WINCHESTER BUNKER

Dean reaches Fenrir and throws three professional looking jabs, followed by a right straight then a left hook. Fenrir expertly bobbed between the assault.

MARY WINCHESTER (V.O.)

But Dean had a bad habit that kept him from boxing as a junior.

The fight between Dean and the werewolf rages on in a display of skillful boxing exchanges, counters, and dodges.

MARY WINCHESTER (V.O.)

It got him in quite a bit of trouble actually.

Their melee exchange continues.

MARY WINCHESTER (V.O.)

Dean likes to fight dirty.

This memory serves Fenrir well, just as he remembered Mary's words Dean threw a blow towards Fenrir's groin with a knee. The werewolf bent at the waist and blocked the knee with a descending elbow. Dean reeled back from the counter. Fenrir pressed the advantage with a few short elbows aimed at Dean's chin followed by a butterfly corkscrew kick. Dean dodged and stumbled his way through the attack, landing on his rear.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Chew on this twinkle toes.

Dean throws up two grenades at Fenrir. He hits one with a left cross and the other with an elbow sending them flying at opposite ends of the room one exploding on a bookshelf and the other the flat screen tv.

Dean throws another object at the werewolf. Fenrir hits it with a spinning backfist. It erupts into a fine cloud of silver powder.

Fenrir is caught off guard by the attack. He tries to hold his breath but the silver begins to burn his flesh in little fiery wisps across his fur and he lets out a yelp. He drops to his hands and knees.

DEAN WINCHESTER

That's what you get, show off.

Dean stands over Fenrir with his blade raised. Fenrir coughs the word

FENRIR

Induro

Which means solidify in Latin. The silver dust begins to swirl into a ball. Fenrir stands and pushes more magic into the spell. He condenses the silver powder into a ball between his hands.

Dean takes a cautious step back. All of the powder forms a softball size orb in Fenrir's right hand. He rears back and throws the ball at Dean hitting him in the solar plexus.

The blow lifts Dean off the ground and throws him across the room. A couple of Dean's ribs are broken from the impact. Dean coughs up blood.

The werewolf stalks over to Dean. From behind Fenrir Dean can see a pair of glowing eyes in the dark hallway where Castiel was thrown. He hears Castiel's voice in his head

CASTIEL (V.O.)

Keep him right there.

Dean plays possum and lures Fenrir in. A second pair of red glowing eyes appears next to Castiel's. The air thrums with angel power then there is a boom of power.

Castiel and Jack launch out of the hallway like they were shot out of a cannon. Their angel wings are shining a divine energy like a jet engine. The duo plows into the back of Fenrir making him airborne.

Castiel grapples the werewolf in a rear chokehold and Jack grabs him around the waist. They rocket Fenrir face first into the wall. The initial shock shakes the whole bunker. Dust cascades from the ceiling and the walls start to crack.

The angel and niffelem surge with more power and break through the wall and force Fenrir outside. Dean finds himself alone with his brother.

Dean runs over to Sam.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Sammy! Wake up!

Dean tears off his sleeve and presses it into the wound on Sam's chest to stop the bleeding. Dean starts to freak out that Sam isn't waking up. He sees a shining white feather drifts down from the air and land on Sam.

Sam instantly awakes and his wound is healed. Another feather appears and Dean grabs it. He is healed as well and his ribs no longer hurt.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean prays aloud)

Thanks Cass.

Dean extends his hand and helps Sam up.

DEAN WINCHESTER

We got em on the ropes. Lets go get that mutt.

EXT. OUTSIDE THE WINCHESTER BUNKER - DAY

Castiel and Jack are fighting Fenrir with angel blades. Flying combination attacks keeps the werewolf spinning in circles.

Sam and Dean come onto the scene. Dean has the RPG rocket launcher in hand.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Fire in the hole!

He levels the rocket at Fenrir and fires. Castiel and Jack disengage battle as not to get caught in the blast.

Fenrir drops to all fours and side steps the rocket then takes off, full sprint, into the woods.

The angels meet up with the Winchesters and they see Fenrir running between the trees. He is not running away but circling around. Everytime he is obscured by bushes or trees he reappears bigger.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam speaks nervously while brandishing a silver dagger)

Is it just me or is he..ummm growing?

Fenrir breaks the tree line and is about the size of a dually pickup truck in his full wolf form. There is a log the size of a dining room table in his mouth.

Dean fires off another rocket but it does no good. Fenrir sees it coming and easily evades it.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Piece of crap.

Dean throws the launcher down and hefts his knife. Fenrir wades into the thick of all four hunters swinging his log savagely.

The hunters are having a hard time dealing with the reach and agility of the wolf's weapon. Jack uses his power to wrench the log away from Fenrir.

With guns and blades they have Fenrir surrounded and land a few blows on him drawing blood. He swats at the hunters with his huge paws and snaps and barks at them while backing away.

The hunters press the advantage and follow him. Fenrir stands on his hind legs and his body's joints adjust to half man half wolf form. He stops next to a tree with strange markings on it.

SAM WINCHESTER

(The sound of panic is in Sam's voice)

Um, Dean!

Everyone turns back to look at Sam. A barrier is around him and he can't move past. Dean looks at the forest floor and sees a demon trap underneath the leaves. He remembers the demon that Fenrir released into Sam's body.

There is an unnoticed nod shared between Castiel and Fenrir. Castiel goes into the circle to help Sam.

Fenrir speaks a short incantation and slams his palm into the strange markings on the tree. The circle surges with flames and a hole opens up under Sam and Castiel. They are thrown into the pits of hell and then the portal is sealed.

DEAN WINCHESTER

SAAAAM!

Dean yells as he claws at the earth with his bare hands trying to get his brother back.

Fenrir pushes the tree over toward Dean. Before it crushes him Jack tackles Dean and saves him.

FENRIR

(Fenrir taunts Dean)

Your brother is where he belongs.

Dean starts to rush at him, but Jack holds him back.

JACK KLINE

He is trying to goad you into attacking him. He probably has another trap.

Dean fights back tears.

DEAN WINCHESTER

If I don't chase him, he will chase us. Guns don't work, bombs don't work. All I got is this.

(Dean grips his knife.)

And I'm goin down swingin.

Jack nods to Dean. They charge Fenrir. Jack provides cover for Dean by using his power to throw debris at Fenrir. The werewolf dodges and parries as Dean closes the distance. Dean uses impressive boxing technique and knife work to try and kill the werewolf while Jack supports him from the outside. Fenrir is accustomed to this style of fighting and seems to rather enjoy it.

He suddenly breaks away from Dean and runs on all fours at Jack. He jumps high into a tree to evade a blast from Jack's power. He tears loose a tree limb mid jump and comes down in an overhead chop at Jack.

Jack evades and moves to close combat with Fenrir. Dean is right back on Fenrir and the two pincer him in a flurry of blows. Fenrir dodges expertly but is unable to escape all of the attacks, Dean draws blood.

Fenrir snaps his fingers and a long silver ribbon about six feet long appears and floats briefly before Fenrir snatches it out of the air.

With the skill and grace of a kung fu master Fenrir defends and attacks with the ribbon. Jack lunges at Fenrir, he evades and, with a quick motion, wraps the ribbon around his wrist.

Fenrir manipulates jack with the tether and eventually has his arms bound. Dean attempts to cut the binds, but the ribbon is tougher than it looks. Fenrir does not let the momentary lapse in Dean's concentration go to waste. With a flick of his wrist the ribbon grows longer and he loops it around Dean's waist. A sharp pull from the werewolf has Jack and Dean bound together at the hip. Fenrir makes short work of cocooning the two together.

He plucks the knife out of Dean's hand and speaks.

FENRIR

This frilly string was made by the Dwarves of Ymir. I struggled against it for millennia. With your tiny chest you have no hope of escape.

Thunder is heard rumbling through the sky. Fenrir casts a brief glance at the clouds.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean taunts)

Maybe that's Zeus coming to get you before you get him.

FENRIR

Its Odin you twit. In either case your concern should be elsewhere.

JACK KLINE

What do you want with us!

DEAN WINCHESTER

Yeah where is my mother and my brother you monster!

FENRIR

They are in great peril. You really ought to do something about that.

Fenrir drags the two through the forest about 25ft and stops at a specific tree. There is strange writing on this one as well.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean speaks to Jack)

That's an angel banishing sigil. Are you even affected by that?

Jack shrugs his shoulders.

FENRIR

Goodbye eldest son of Mary Winchester.

Fenrir moves to place the palm of his hand on the sigil, but before he does lightning strikes the tree splintering it into pieces.

Fenrir is thrown back from the blast. His hair stands on end from the electricity. He drops of all fours and runs while turning into his full wolf form. He narrowly escapes bolt after bolt of lightning from the sky. His luck finally runs out and he is struck.

Flying from the sky, Rowena lands next to Dean and Jack. She is in a long black gown embroidered with runes that faintly glow. By her side floats the book of the damned. The book is open and leisurely flips pages of its own accord. She casts a sidelong glance at Dean and Jack.

ROWENA

Bondage? I didn't know you were into such things.

DEAN WINCHESTER

(Dean is annoyed)

Aww! Can the jokes and get us out of here!

Roweena gives another disapproving look.

DEAN WINCHESTER

Please.

Rowena reaches down to touch the ribbon but it snakes towards her and tries to entangle her as well. She evades.

FENRIR

(Fenrir growls)

Those are mine.

The ribbon snakes to his hand. A swift tug sends Dean and Jack hurtling through the air towards him. Fenrir tucks them under his arm like a football and starts to run.

Rowena hurls more bolts of lighting at Fenrir, but he ducks and hides behind the trees.

DEAN WINCHESTER

No whammy, no whammy, no whammy! AHHHH!

Dean screams as they narrowly escape Rowena's assault.

FENRIR

You are not making hiding easy.

He flicks his wrist and the ribbon covers Dean's and Jack's mouth. Fenrir finally loses Rowena for a moment.

With his claws, he begins to carve the angel banishing sigil into the tree he is hiding behind. Dean's tries to tip off Roweena to their whereabouts but he is gagged. For a moment he struggles trying to make himself heard.

Dean concentrates for a second and lets loose a loud butt cheek vibrating fart. The sound echoes through the forest. Fenrir flares a nostril and looks at Dean in disgust.

He hurries to finish the sigil but just before the deed is done vines and nearby trees wrap around him. The forest becomes alive with Rowena's magic and begin to restrain Fenrir.

ROWENA

(Roweena teases Fenrir)

Lets see how YOU like being bound and gagged.

Roweena works her magic around the werewolf. Fenrir begins to grow bigger to combat the ever increasing vines. He digs deep into the earth with his arms and legs. He begins to inch forward. He reaches forward with an extended forefinger and scratches the final marks into the sigil before Rowena is able to pull him away.

It is a struggle of Rowena's magic and Fenrir's brawn. He tries to grow bigger but the vines and trees are around his throat and arteries. Rowena is trying to choke him out. Growing any bigger would be his demise.

Fenrir has his arm extended, just needing to place the palm of his hand on the sigil to activate the spell, but is at an impasse against the magic restraining him. Rowena seems pleased with herself.

ROWENA

Now that we have this dog on a leash, perhaps we can get some answers out of him.

Dean sighs with a look of relief on his face. Just as Rowena begins to search her tome for a truth spell, Fenrir instantly reverts back into his human form. The momentary gap in the vines allows him to slip his noose and move the extra 12inches he needs.

With a yell he plants his palm on the sigil. The spell is activated. Jack and Dean vanish in a spectacular golden light.

Rowena is furious. The book of the damned flips pages vigorously. She closes her fist and the vines and trees cocoon human Fenrir and begins to crush him while tearing at his skin. He screams in pain.

There is a faint whispering of words in the air.

ROWENA

Elvish?

Rowena recognizes the incantation. Sharp gusts of wind cut loose the brush holding Fenrir and he falls to the forest floor. A cloaked figure appears between Fenrir and Rowena.

ROWENA

You brought backup, you sly wolf. You seem to know some magic. I won't hold back. Leave or die.

The cloaked figure remains silent and unmoving.

ROWENA

(Anger is in her voice)

Then just die!

Roweena surges with magical force. She conjures a giant ball of fire and hurls it at the two. The cloaked figure moves in sync and conjures an equally big geyser of rushing water. The two forces collide exploding into a cloud of steam.

Rowena flies out of the cloud and strikes it with a massive charge of lighting. The water vapor conducts electricity and makes a thunderous lighting storm on the ground.

When the carnage clears Roweena sees an earthen dome covering where Fenrir and the figure were. The dome begins to flake off in shards and hurtle towards her.

She dodges the earthen projectiles while flying and conjures a strong torrent of wind to deflect the missiles. Rowena enhances the spell and summons forth a tornado and drops it on her adversaries.

The cloaked figure pulls out four acorns from a pouch and slams her hands into the earth. The seeds sprout into one gargantuan oak tree in a matter of seconds.

The boughs of the tree meet the tornado. Its strong limbs pierce the tornado from one end to the other and dissipates the force until there is nothing left but a stiff breeze.

Both combatants are visibly tired from the expenditure of magic. Rowena lands in front of the cloaked figure and the recuperating Fenrir.

ROWENA

I'm tired of this. Amateur hour is over.

The Book of the Damned flips to a specific spot in the book and glows errilie. Rowena yells as a surge of energy erupts from her body and sends a shockwave all around her. All of the plants and flowers instantly wilt and die. Even the proud gargantuan oak tree that thwarted her tornado has the life sucked out of it.

Fenrir and the cloaked figure have to evade the falling carcass of the tree. Everything in a mile radius of Roweena had it's life essence sucked away.

She stands there surging with power. Her long red hair stands aflame atop her head. She has also visibly gotten younger. The power has transformer her body back into its peak performance.

Rowena puts her hand on the book and it begins to syphon her power and channel it into a spell. A dark beam shoots from the book and opens a portal. The image of death appears in a wispy black cloak of damned souls. The phantasm is easily 20 feet tall. The grim reaper lifts his scythe and gathers power.

The cloaked magician is frozen in fear and does not know how to counter the summon. The reaper rears back and charges forward. He swings his scythe and is met by Fenrir.

Fenrir is in his werewolf form and is easily a match for the reaper's size. In his right hand Fenrir holds a sword, and in his left he holds a talisman that looks like a perfectly preserved human hand hanging from a golden chain.

The sword and scythe clash in a barrage of magic powered melee. The reaper's skulled jaw opens wide and a beam of negative energy blasts forth. Fenrir raises the hand talisman and the beam is nullified as the two touch. Roween watches the two titans fight in amazement.

ROWENA

The hand of Tyr, Gleipnir, and the sword of the gods that bound him. This IS Fenrir.

A tear escapes her eye as she watches them battle. She is caught by surprise as the cloaked figure clocks her one to the face and knocks her to the ground.

CLOAKED MAGICIAN

Rowena calm down.

A feminine voice says from behind the cloak.

ROWENA

Bitch I'll show you calm!

Her eyes glow with power and she extends her hand toward the cloaked woman. Her legs begin to turn to stone and slowly creeps up her body. When the petrification gets to her waist she throws back her hood and shows her face.

ROWENA

Mary Winchester?

Roweena waves her hand and the petrification fades.

MARY WINCHESTER

I'll explain everything. Just make that thing go away.

Mary pleads and points to the grim reaper. Rowena's rage subsides and she almost looks embarrassed of her actions. She removes her hand from the Book of the Damned and the energy feeding the reaper is cut.

The reaper eventually dissipates into nothing. Fenrir lets loose a howl of victory and reverts back to human form. He is stark naked in front of the two women.

MARY WINCHESTER

Darian, your clothes.

Mary averts her eyes. Rowena stares at him unblinking with a sultry look on her face. Fenrir takes two steps, his knees buckle and he passes out face down on the forest floor.

INT - CAVE SYSTEM IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL - DARK DIMLY LIT

Sam hits the cave floor with a thud. Castiel lands gingerly on his feet.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam grunts with pain as he pulls himself to his feet)

Where are we?

CASTIEL

(Castiel replies casually)

Hell. Not figurative, but literal hell.

Sam picks himself up and dusts off his pants. He is still shirtless from when Fenrir ripped it off.

SAM WINCHESTER

I figured hell would be more...hot.

CASTIEL

The environment in hell bends to the will of it's king. Either the king is more lenient than those before him, or the seat is vacant.

There is the sound of fighting and something approaching from the darkness of the cave.

A demon comes into view. His skin is translucent white. You can see its black oily organs through its pale skin. One arm is a flail of serpents. Each snake head glistening with fangs and dripping with venom. The other arm is muscled beyond human comparison with an articulate hand sporting razor sharp talons. The demon's two legs are reversed jointed like an animal. Two horns protrude from his forehead like a ram. His lipless mouth spouts scores of sharp misaligned teeth. His face has skin pulled taut across its skull with beady red eyes glowing in their deep sockets.

The worst part of the demon was he was not alone. Behind him were dozens of impish minions ranging in color from mud to greasy vomit.

CASTIEL

Stand back Sam.

Castiel positions himself between Sam and the demons. He takes off his coat and loosens his tie. The demon commander makes a noise like an orca in its death throes and the imps charge.

Castiel runs to meet them. In a flash of blinding golden light the angel Castiel is released from his mortal form. His wings beat strong and lift him from the ground in a bounding leap.

In the air Castiel's vestments change from his earthly clothes to his Angel Armor. On his left arm is a gleaming silver shield with gold embezzlements, in his right hand a shining longsword with the Christian cross as the crossguard.

The air thrums with Castiel's power. He lands and goes to work in a flurry of sweeping strikes beheading all of the minor demons in a matter of seconds.

The demon souls leave their corpses and fly toward Sam. He flails his hands and arms to shield himself, but the little black souls touch him and disappear. He inspects his body in disbelief.

SAM WINCHESTER

What the hell is going on?

Castiel closes in on the demon commander. The demon whips his snake arm at Cass. The blow skids across the angel's shield. Venom sends wisps of nauseous gas wafting from where it touched metal.

Castiel cuts off the snakes one by one until they lay littered across the battlefield. The demon tries to fend off Castiel with his other hand, but his skill and strength is too much for him. The angel cuts off the demon's other arm and it falls to his knees.

It begins to beg for it's life. Sam watches as the snakes that Castiel cut off begin to move and make their way towards the angel in an ambush. Just as they leap towards Castiel's back with fangs dripping with venom, Sam takes action.

SAM WINCHESTER

No!

Sam raises his hand towards the snakes and they are suspended in mid air. The serpents writhe and hiss. In one swoop Castiel spins and beheads the snakes and the demon.

The demon's soul drifts from his body. It is bigger than the previous souls. It drifts towards Sam. Sam holds his hand up to it and absorbs the soul. His eyes gleam yellow briefly.

SAM WINCHESTER

Cass? What is happening?

Castiel Cleans his sword with a swift strike and sheaths it on his waist.

CASTIEL

Since we are in hell I am no longer bound by mortal rules. I am able to be in my natural form.

SAM WINCHESTER

Ok that explains you. What is happening to me?

CASTIEL

It seems that when Fenrir removed your tattoo it allowed demon souls to enter your body.

SAM WINCHESTER

But why me? Why don't they go after you?

Castiel

Because if they touch me their essence will be burned to cinders by my grace.

SAM WINCHESTER

Why do you say that like it's common knowledge? I'm freaking out here Cass.

Castiel walks casually up to Sam and puts his hands on both his shoulders. He gives him a look of understanding, then slaps him hard enough to turn his face.

CASTIEL

Better now? I have read somewhere that a strike to the face can sometimes calm humans in distress.

Sam adjusts his jaw and holds his reddened cheek.

SAM WINCHESTER

You are right Cass. This isn't the time or place to fall apart. How do we get out of here.

Castiel nods with approval.

CASTIEL

Generally speaking, Up is the way out. We will have to find our way making sure that we are ascending until we reach the gates.

SAM WINCHESTER

The gates of hell?

CASTIEL

Exactly. Here, take my coat. In the time I have worn it as a mortal it has absorbed some of my power. It should protect you.

SAM

Thank you.

Sam tries to done the trench coat but the arms are too small. Castiel draws his sword and cuts the sleeves off. Sam puts the sleeveless coat on and keeps his knife at the ready.

CASTIEL

Follow me. Try to keep low.

Castiel leads Sam down the cave corridor the way the demons came. They walk into the darkness with Castiel beaming as a beacon of light.

EXT - GOLDEN GATES OF HEAVEN - DAYTIME

Dean and Jack fall from the sky and land in a heap next to an infinite line of people trying to get through the gates of heaven.

DEAN

God dammit that hurt. Son of a bitch!

(Dean clutches his back as he gets up from the fall)

The people standing in line seem appalled by his language.

OLD WOMAN

Young man. Watch your mouth or you won't get in.

JACK

Get in where?

The old woman points at the golden gates ahead

DEAN

Well, I'll be! Are those the gates to heaven? Wait a minute did we die?

JACK

I don't think so, although everyone else here seems to be a spirit.

DEAN

If everyone here is waiting to get into heaven why all the long faces?

OLD WOMAN

You have to be judged first. It says so in the good book. Anyone would be nervous when they come face to face with their sins.

DEAN

A judge. Lovely. Maybe he can tell us how to get back to Earth. I still have a bone to pick with Fenrir.

Dean looks towards the back of the line then again towards the front. He whistles a long tone to signify the length of the line.

DEAN

Grandma. How long have you been standing here?

OLD WOMAN

Time doesn't mean much in this place. I can't remember when I started waiting in line.

JACK

Dean, look at her clothes. That dress looks, 16th century. (Jack looks down the line and uses his nephilim powers to see further.) It seems that the clothing gets more modern down the line.

DEAN

Screw this! I ain't got all day.

Dean begins to walk toward the front of the line. Jack follows him. Those standing in line give them ugly looks. Dean sees people from all walks of life in the line. Adults, children, even some monsters.

They finally make it to the front of the line. At the gate is an old man standing at a podium. His hair and beard is cut short. His grey and thinning hair yield him a wizened air about him . There is a huge tome laid across podium. The bespectacled man seems to be searching through the book for names. At his waist is a set of 7 massive keys. Dean approaches the man while clearing his throat.

DEAN

(Dean straightens his clothes and clears his throat before speaking)

Excuse me, sir. A moment of your time if you will.

SAINT PETER

(Without looking up from the book St. Peter speaks)

Name?

DEAN

Dean, Dean Winchester.

SAINT PETER

Dean Winchester born 1473 from Hampshire England. Husband of Dorothy Abbot. Father of six children. Died of dysentery..

DEAN

(Dean interrupts Saint Peter mid sentence)

Whoa whoa padre. Six kids might be six too much for me.

SAINT PETER

The name is Peter, Saint Simon Peter.

DEAN

The apostle! No shit!?

(Dean catches his language)

Umm. Sorry, I'm Dean Winchester 1979. No kids, ever. Still alive and kickin.

SAINT PETER

1979...seventy-nine.

(Saint Peter flips further back into his book)

1979!

(Saint Peter seems upset by the mere mention of the year)

Did you cut in line!

The other people in line behind Dean meet Saint Peter's gaze with disapproving nods. Dean senses that he may be up a creek without a paddle.

JACK

Sir we have a unique circumstance. We aren't dead.

Saint Peter takes off his reading glasses and looks at Jack and Dean in astonishment for a brief moment.

SAINT PETER

I am too busy to deal with this shit right now. Next time wait your turn.

Just as Dean starts to protest Saint Peter snaps his fingers. Dean and Jack are teleported to the back of the line in a flash of golden light. Dean looks around him to see people dressed similarly. He soon realizes what happened.

DEAN

Son of a bitch!

INT. BEDROOM IN THE WINCHESTERS MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER

Rowena and Mary Winchester are in a small room with Fenrir sleeping on a bunk bed attached to the wall. Mary is sitting in wooden rocking chair with a mug of coffee while Rowena stands in front of her pacing.

ROWENA

All right, now spill it! What were you doing galavanting with your hot furry boyfriend while your boys have been raising hell trying to find you.

MARY WINCHESTER

(Mary answers a bit flustered)

He is not my boyfriend. In my defense, he really did kidnap me. I resisted him until I got to know him.

ROWENA

Not your boyfriend you say. Interesting, carry on.

(Roweena throws a sidelong glance at the sleeping Fenrir)

MARY WINCHESTER

He did things that I didn't know were possible. He broke down walls inside me. It was like we were one.

ROWEENA

You scandalous harlot!

MARY WINCHESTER

(Mary answers back flustered)

It was not like that! I was inside him too.

The look of shock deepens on Rowena's face followed by a quizzical expression. Mary clears her throat and then continues talking.

MARY WINCHESTER

We shared minds, literally. He showed me who he was. Where he came from. His goals and fears. He broke down many prejudices that have been bred into me by hunters. I respect him deeply and believe in his cause.

ROWENA

His cause? What is that? Seducing overip women. No offense darlin.

MARY WINCHESTER

(Mary obviously took offense. Her first words are ladened with attitude)

The monster alliance. Fenrir will unite all of the monster races under one banner.

ROWENA

(Rowena has a look of disbelief)

What does he plan to do? Take over the world? That is a lot of bad juju in one place. How could that possibly be a good idea. How could he even do that?

MARY WINCHESTER

He can do it because he is strong. The strongest in fact. That strength earns him trust. Trust that he can keep them safe. That he can stand up for them.

ROWENA

But they are just monsters. Murderous and feral. You have made your life of killing them, mercilessly. So what now, you are going to form a commune and sing folk songs?

How do you even know this MAN is whomever he says he is?

MARY WINCHESTER

He is Fenrir. Part man, part god. I have seen his journey. I know his pain. His goal for a monster alliance is for the sake of humanity and co-existence. One ruler. One set of rules. He is building a system to make order of chaos, but the enemies we have are numerous and powerful.

ROWENA

Enemies? Like your boys? What mother would turn on her children?

MARY WINCHESTER

(That comment had obviously hurt her feelings and she lashes out with her words)

You aren't exactly mother of the year? Have you already forgotten Crowley and the piles of shit you dragged him through. King of hell or no, he did not deserve a mother like you.

There is an awkward silence between the two women as they compose themselves.

ROWENA

Sorry. I don't understand and am confused. Please continue.

MARY WINCHESTER

My boys have their role to play. Darian will not kill them.

ROWENA

(Rowena points to the sleeping man)

Darian?

MARY WINCHESTER

Yes. Fenrir is more of a title, or a lineage.

ROWENA

A pedigree. I bet he would win best in show.

MARY WINCHESTER

Very funny. The dog jokes are real mature. Anyway. To bring peace unity is needed. We still have squabbles about power between established monster houses, but in time they will submit. The immediate threat is the men of letters.

ROWENA

Oh, those homicidal boy scouts. They would prefer genocide to co-existance.

MARY WINCHESTER

Exactly. Negotiations have fallen through time and time again with this boys club. I am afraid that violence is the only way to settle things.

ROWENA

Violence? You mean a grand ole bout of fisticuffs? Those Brits do love their duels.

MARY WINCHESTER

Not a duel, not a fight. Something less honorable and far worse. A war.

ROWENA

(Rowena is taken aback by the revelation of war)

Are ya crazy? An army of monsters against an army that has trained for hundreds of years to kill monsters? They invent new ways to kill as a hobby. How can you compete with that?

MARY WINCHESTER

We have Fenrir. You have seen first hand how powerful he is. His networking with other races has made us strong. The trap has already been baited. It won't be long before we are able to track down their real headquarters.

FENRIR/DARIAN

Woman! Why are you telling this witch my business?

Fenrir stirs from his sleep and begins to get out of bed. Someone had taken the time to put a pair of sweatpants on him. He walks over to Rowena and gets uncomfortably close.

She retreats while facing him until her back hits the wall. Fenrir pushes his bare chest against her body lightly pinning her in place. Rowena can feel his heart beating against her breast.

FENRIR/DARIAN

(Fenrir looks down at Rowena. She defiantly stares back)

Twice you have meddled in my affairs witch. Explain yourself.

ROWENA

(Rowena swallows hard before speaking. You can see that she is a bit intimidated and flustered by Fenrir. She puts her hands on his chest and pushes him back a bit. Her hands linger a bit longer than necessary.)

You, pissed me off. So, I tried to kill you.

Fenrir thinks about her words. A toothy grin crawls across his face and he erupts into laughter. He walks away from her nonchalantly and puts his hands in his pockets

FENRIR / DARIAN

Fair enough. You got some crazy firepower moppet.

ROWENA

Moppet? Do I look like a child to you?

FENRIR / DARIAN

(Fenrir flirts with Rowena)

You are what? In your thirties?

Mary Winchester snorts at the absurdity of the question. Rowena casts her a dirty look.

ROWENA

Thirty was several lifetimes ago lad. I'm old enough to be your..

(Rowena stops mid sentence, thinking how best to finish.)

Aunt. Old enough to be your aunt.

Mary Winchester rolls her eyes

FENRIR / DARIAN

Hot aunt or not, you should join me. We have the Rivershack witch coven under our banner as well as the coyote crow coven. Just because you look human doesn't mean they won't hunt you for being different.

ROWENA

I don't play well with others. Besides I am not fully vested in your cause. I barely know you and you want me to go to war for you?

FENRIR / DARIAN

(Fenrir interrupts Rowena's rant.)

But what if you did know me? What if I showed you everything.

ROWENA

I think I've already seen everything you have darlin.

(Rowena undresses Fenrir with her eyes and bits her lower lip)

FENRIR / DARIAN

(Fenrir blushes and takes a moment to clear his throat before speaking)

Look. There are reasons behind what I do. My family, my entire clan was…

ROWENA

(Rowena interrupts Fenrir before he can begin monologuing)

Boohoo, You think you can tell me some sappy sob story and It will change my mind? We have all been through tragedy and some amazingly fucked up scenarios. You think your circumstances make you some sort of god? Now you play with these poor souls as your pawns to meet your own ambition. I have been under the hand of demon kings, dark gods and even Lucifer himself. I will never let anyone else control me like some doll.

MARY WINCHESTER

This is pointless

(Mary puts down her coffee and crosses her arms)

ROWENA

I wouldn't expect you to understand! Little Suzy Homemaker. You had everything you ever wanted. Even after death you were blessed with your happy little family. You even got to skip all the crap in the middle and got to cut to the end. Your boys are all grown and using the bathroom all by themselves.

Mary is wounded by Rowena's words. She sits there speechless as her eyes begin to water. She wipes away the tears and stands up abruptly.

She grabs her chair by the back and hurls it at the wall. It shatters into pieces. Her face is red with tears and anger. She storms out of the room.

ROWENA

My pain, my suffering, my addiction to power, my betrayal, my broken family. It is every fiber of my being.

How can I possibly take on someone else's pain when mine is too much to bear!

(Rowena's face is ladened with emotion and tears.)

Fenrir takes his hands out of his pockets. He slowly closes his eyes and when they open they are amber colored and glow lightly. His expression is soft. He speaks as he walks over to Rowena.

FENRIR / DARIAN

I am sorry. Sorry for your pain. Sorry for your solitude. I am sorry I did not find you sooner moppet. Share your yoke with me. My shoulders are broad. My back is strong. Lighten your load.

Fenrir runs his hand up Rowena's neck, into her hair and to the back of her head. She looks up at him as his face comes closer to hers. He closes his eyes and she does the same. Their foreheads touch and a soft golden light envelops them both.

FADE IN:

EXT. DAYTIME PRIVATE MILITARY AIR BASE

Men of letters soldiers are busy loading cargo onto planes. The skeletal hulls of the planes are being filled with big army green crates. The crates are roughly 8ft cubes. There is writing on the slick metal crates with arrows denoting this side up. Four carriers are being loaded.

A group of soldiers are having a hard time moving one of the cubes.

SOLDIER A

(The soldier speaks in a labored voice full of irritation)

Christ! What is in these things. The trolley can barely handle the weight.

SOLDIER B

Probably your fat sis and your mum.

SOLDIER A

Wanker.

SOLDIER B

I dunno. I heard it was chock-a-block full of new weapons headed for the American chapter.

SOLDIER A

Those Yanks can't seem to get their shit together. You'd think they would have enough guns to solve their own problems.

The two soldiers share a chuckle and muscle the cube into the cargo plane. The cube slams into the one before it making a loud metal on metal noise. It draws the attention of several important looking men walking the runway.

One man is well dressed in a charcoal grey frock suit and sporting a very expensive looking pair of leather wingtip shoes. In one hand he holds a golden pocket watch. His short cut white hair is tucked under the derby hat on top of his head. His well kempt mustache is as white as the hair on his head. This man is the leader of the British men of letters. Rupert Clementine.

The other man is a decorated military official wearing a beret and green camo army fatigues. His rank is displayed on shoulder patches. The Lieutenant Colonel is a clean shaven weathered looking man. He has a broad and muscular build. In all aspects, he looks like a man you wouldn't want to mess with.

They are flanked by one military and one men of letters office personnel. One is holding a clipboard, the other a smart tablet.

Lieutenant Colonel

(Yells across the runway at the two soldiers)

You two get over here now!

The two embarrassed soldiers begin to run over to the Lieutenant Colonel.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

If that was enough to damage the cargo we would be in real trouble. Let them be productive. It's not enough to bluster over.

The two soldiers make it over to the Lieutenant Colonel post haste. The Lieutenant Colonel stares each of the down as they stand at attention.

LIEUTENANT COLONEL

Fuck off.

SOLDIER A AND SOLDIER B

Yes sir!

The reprimanded soldiers run off. The troupe of important men resume their walk of the facility while talking.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

Has the transfer been cleared through American airspace?

LIEUTENANT COLONEL

There have been no problems with negotiations. They will allow us to make the drop over the Salmon-Challis national forest. Assuming that you are willing to compensate for any damages.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

(Rupert seems slightly annoyed)

Damages! HA! We are saving their sorry asses and they want us to pay them for it? Whatever the case it has to be done.

LIEUTENANT COLONEL

What is IT exactly? I have been ordered to supply backup in case these weapons don't work. I want to know what I am putting my men up against.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

What is the popular term these days? Terrorists? Hostiles?

Boogie Men, cultists, monsters, demons.

(Rupert gets more animated and upset as he talks)

It doesn't matter what it is! If it moves you put it in the dirt. Your job as a soldier is to do what you are told. Details are for the brass.

LIEUTENANT COLONEL

(The Lieutenant colonel is annoyed by Clementine's words and it shows on his face, but he keeps his cool)

With all due respect. I AM the brass. These birds won't fly if you aren't straight with me. You can carry your ass to North American by FedEx.

A brief silence is shared between the two men as Rupert thinks of a rebuttal.

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

Well played. Mr. Evans grant the Lieutenant Colonel level one access to archives 014210.

MR. EVANS

(The men of letters agent accompanying Rupert)

Yes sir. Should we educate him now sir?

RUPERT CLEMENTINE

Do what you must. I have to meet a man about a dog. Be ready to move out by 0300 tomorrow.

Rupert walks away from the group to pursue another engagement. Mr. Evans pulls out his tablet and beacons the military men to the screen. He begins to play the footage of the attack on the men of letters base by Fenrir. The footage puts a look of shock on the Lieutenant's face as his jaw drops.

LIEUTENANT COLONEL

Christ! You can't be serious.

CUT TO:

INT. DAYTIME DEPTHS OF HELL

Sam and Castiel are running through the craggy tunnels of hell. They are being chased by demons and other denizens. Sam is leading with Castiel protecting the rear. Some of the hellhounds are faster and break away from the pack that is chasing them.

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam chances a look backwards as they are running)

Cass! They are gaining on us!

CASTIEL

I'm on it!

Castiel grabs the hilt of his sheathed sword and channels power into it. He leaps straight up and strikes the cave ceiling in an arcing strike above his head as he pulls the sword from the sheath. Castiel beats his mighty wings, the force propels him ahead of the collapsing tunnel. He lands in a baseball slide before resuming running.

Two hellhounds outran the collapse that blocked the tunnel. One jumps on Castiel's back and causes him to fall forward.

CASTIEL

SAM!

Sam turns around in time to meet the second hellhound with his knife drawn. The hellhound jumps into his chest and knocks him over. It lunges for his throat but Sam blocks his snapping jaws with his forearm. It's teeth sink deep into Sam's flesh and he screams in pain. Sam works his right arm furiously and stabs the hell hound half a dozen times in the side of its chest and abdomen. It howls in pain and releases Sam.

Sam scrambles to his feet while clutching his injured arm. The hellhound lets out a throaty growl and fire erupts from his mouth. Sam is caught completely off guard. The flames engulf him but Castiel's trench coat protects his body from burning to a crisp.

Sam charges the hellhound through the flames and grabs it by the throat with his injured hand. Sam slams the hound into the wall holding it off the ground. His eyes glow an intense yellow light. He plants his knife in its throat and cuts it from sternum to tail. The hellhound's innards spill fire and ash. Sam drops the carcass and it dissipates into ash as it hits the ground. The soul of the hellhound drifts up and Sam clutches it between his fist.

Sam turns to check on Castiel just in time to see him clean his blade with a quick slash and return it to his sheath. Ashes waft around his walking form as he comes to check on Sam.

CASTIEL

Sam! Are you hurt?

SAM WINCHESTER

It got my arm.

Sam holds out his arm to Castiel. As he does the blood and bite holes slowly begin to heal and disappear. Sam and Castiel look at his arm in amazement

SAM WINCHESTER

Whoa. Not to sound like a broken record, but what is going on?

CASTIEL

You are getting stronger. It must be the souls your body has been absorbing.

SAM WINCHESTER

So I am what? Some kind of demonic battery?

Castiel shrugs his shoulders. Suddenly there is a loud boom from the other side of the cave in. The smaller rocks from the cave in fly from the pile and dust fills the air. A moment later there is another sound of something massive hitting the blockage.

CASTIEL

They are going to break through. We gotta move. Run!

Sam and Castiel turn tail and run. As they are running down the tunnel the cave rubble explodes and a demonic bull plows through the debris. Its skin is red with steaming heat and is covered with chitinous plates. The demon has three large horns protruding from it's head. One on either side like a typical bull and bone protrusion coming out of its forehead like a huge blunted lance. The bull tramples smaller demons that are underfoot. Fire flares out of the bull's nose with every breath. The demon stamps it's front hoof and charges towards Sam and Castiel.

SAM WINCHESTER

It's gonna catch us! Cass, do something!

Castiel tries to buy time by causing another cave in. The bull has gained too much speed and is unstoppable. It plows right through the rocks as if they weren't there.

CASTIEL

We can't stop it. We can't outrun it. We are going to have to fight it.

SAM WINCHESTER

Thats crazy! It's going to step on us, and we will die!

CASTIEL

I have an idea! I believe you Americans call it rodeo.

SAM WINCHESTER

What!? Cass, no!

CASTIEL

Keep running Sam.

Castiel stops running and turns to face the demon. He draws his sword. It changes length from a long sword to a short sword. It glows with his angelic might. He readies the blade in a reverse (icepick) grip.

The demon attempts to gore him with his center horn. Castiel jumps and uses the demon's horn as a foothold to launch himself further up and over to the bull's back.

He uses the weight of his fall to drive the short sword into the demon's flesh. It pierces the demon's chitinous armor. The bull demon screams in agony and tries to buck Castiel off.

Castiel rides the bull by using the sword hilt as a hand hold. For a few seconds he is doing well until the demon jumps and crushes Castiel into the ceiling.

He briefly loses consciousness and lets go of the sword. He slides off the back of the demon and falls heavily to the ground behind it. The demon speeds off towards the fleeing Sam.

Sam looks over his shoulder while running and sees Castiel take a fall. The bull targets Sam and picks up speed.

SAM WINCHESTER

Oh shoot!

Sam starts breathing vigorously in through his nose and out of his mouth. His speed picks up and his form is akin to an Olympic runner.

Sam sees a light at the end of the tunnel and makes a break for the opening. Despite his best effort the bull catches up to Sam before he makes it to the end of the tunnel.

Castiel is chasing after the demon and manages to grab ahold of its tail. He digs his feet into the earth to try and stall the bull, but it effortlessly pulls him along leaving behind two trenches where his heels have gouged the ground.

CASTIEL

Sam! Look out!

With Castiel's warning Sam narrowly avoids being skewered. He dodges the middle horn and jumps and hangs from the demon's left horn. Sam's feet skim above the ground as he hangs like he is on a monkey bar.

The demon tilts its head and Sam's feet drag the ground. It's weight shifts in an attempt to smash Sam against the wall and grind him into bits.

Sam sees the wall coming and he lifts his legs and kicks off the wall with all his might. The momentum throws the demon off balance and it swerves away from the wall to hit the other side of the tunnel.

It's horn carves deep ruts into the cave wall. Sam turns his face from the sudden burst of light as they exit the tunnel.

The tunnel opens into a giant chasm. An endless pit spans on either side of the rocky path that continues from the tunnel to the other side of the chasm. The walls of the chasm are made of still smoldering lava rock. It seems to be alive as it pules with red heat in places and spurts magma.

Castiel lets go of the demon's tail and bounds off the ground to take flight. Sam dangles dangerously over the edge of the pathway as the demon runs full steam. Castiel flies and swoops down to the back of the demon and straddles him like a cowboy again. He puts one hand on the hilt of his sword and with the other he reaches down to grab Sam's hand.

CASTIEL

Sam! Take my hand!

The two struggle for a moment to connect but when they do they clasp firmly around the wrist.

Castiel gleams with power.

CASTIEL

Gladius Magnus!

(Latin for Great Sword)

Castiel's power erupts into his sword. It instantly transforms into a greatsword. The blade pierces through the belly of the beast and several feet into the rock path. The demon's momentum slices it in half spilling its fiery innards dozens of feet ahead before finally falling.

Castiel hangs from the sword handle with one hand while holding Sam with the other. Sam dangles over the edge of the path staring down at the fiery depths below. He turns away from the pit to clasp Castiel's arm with both hands.

As Sam begins to pull himself up the soul of the demon bull floats in front of his face. It is much bigger and more dense the those that he had absorbed before.

Sam swallows hard as the soul drifts to his chest. It enters him and Sam immediately begins to scream and convulse. His eyes shine yellow and his body starts to form chitinous armor on his skin.

Castiel tries his best to keep ahold of Sam, but Sam suddenly jerks his hand from Castiel's grip to hold his head. Sam begins to fall into the depths.

CASTIEL

Pugione!

(Latin for Dagger)

The angel blade immediately returns back to it's dagger form. Castiel spreads his wings and begin pumping them furiously to gain speed before diving to try and reach Sam.

Sam is writhing in pain as his body spins uncontrollably in freefall. Wisps of black smoke radiate from his body as his skin changes from red hot to normal.

Castiel reaches for Sam desperately. He catches his hair to stop the spinning then tries to grab him under the armpits. Sam's flesh burns Castiel as he tries to get Sam under control.

Cass grits his teeth and bear hugs Sam and pumps his wings furiously. The momentum and weight is getting the better of him and they both continue to fall. Castiel looks around and spots a hole in the side of the chasm. Thinking quickly he glides in a spiraling descent towards the hole.

Castiel and Sam land in a heap in the tunnel. Castiel turns Sam onto his back and shakes his shoulders.

CASTIEL

Sam! Sam! What's happening! Say something!

SAM WINCHESTER

(Sam's voice is deeper than usual. Otherworldly undertones tinge his speech.)

Tabori priaz artabaz adrpan corsta dobix iolcam priazi arcoazior odqvasb qting ripir paaoxt

CASTIEL

(Castiel seems confused as he mouths Sams words)

Enochian? Sam when did you..

Suddenly a shadow comes from the darkness of the cave. A smooth non threatening voice comes from the convergence of shadow.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

Don't touch him. Your angelic power will be detrimental to the process.

In a flash Castiel draws his shield and sword and crouches to protect Sam from the new threat.

MYSTERIOUS VOICE

You can put that away. I mean you no harm. Actually I intend to help Moose. By the way Castiel. How has Dean been?

Castiel lowers his armaments. He seems to recognize the voice.

CASTIEL

I know you. We thought you were dead. Crowley former king of hell.

CROWLEY

Aww, you remembered me. I am touched, truly.

Sam's screams cuts short the angel and demon reunion. The shadows converge on themselves and makes the loose form of a man in an overcoat with white plume of smoke resembling a necktie.

Crowley's shadowy figure walks over to Sam's writhing body and gets down on one knee to talk to him.

CROWLEY

Moose. You are tweaking on demon juice.

(Sam yelps in pain)

Yea, I know. We have all been there chap. Just calm yourself and listen to me. You are the little fish that has just eaten the big fish. Your body feels like it wants to explode. Not only that, but the big fish ain't going down without a fight. Now what you need to do is take smaller bites and digest him a little at a time.

Sam grits his teeth and begins to reach for Crowley's throat but Castiel holds him down.

CROWLEY

I feel at times like this it helps if you use a little visualization meditation. Let me guide you.

Crowley touches Sams forehead with a shadowy hand and is transported into Sam's mind. Sam is grappled with a blazing minotaur much bigger than he. Their hands are finger locked in a test of physical strength against each other. The minotaur is winning and has Sam on one knee.

CROWLEY

(Crowley casually walks over to Sam in his human form with his hands in his pockets. The minotaur snorts at him, but does not break his hold on Sam. Sam looks surprised to see him)

Howdy Moose.

SAM WINCHESTER

Crowley! Help me!

CROWLEY

Can't do that Moose. Regrettably, I am much weaker than he is. If I touched him I would be vanquished, and my essence would fuel him.

See, the world of demons is very much dog eat dog. The strong oppress the weak. The weak become crafty and good at surviving.

With a grunt and sheer force the mintoaur forces Sam to both knees. Sam yells in pain. The minotaur opens his mouth impossibly wide. Saliva drips down on Sam as it slowly descends to swallow him. Crowley observes with nonchalant urgency.

CROWLEY

As long as I have known you Sammy boy, you have been the most resourceful pain in my ass. I have always pegged your brother as the meathead. Why you are locked in a battle of brawn with a demon in the machination of your own mind is beyond me.

SAM WINCHESTER

My own mind?

(Sam says to himself between grunts as he is fending off being eaten)

Sam's eyes gleam yellow. A black shadowy mass comes from his body and forms a phantasmal pirana. It strikes out at the minotaur taking a chunk out of it's flesh and returning back to Sam's body. A wry smirk crosses Sam and Crowley's face. Sam sends out more phantasmal pirana to attack the legs of the minotaur. It roars in pain but does not release the hold. With each returning pirana Sam grows stronger. Soon Sam is on his feet. The pirana begin to materialize as bigger more vicious barracuda. A frenzy ensues and the minotaur is being eaten alive and absorbed by Sam.

In a matter of 30 seconds, the only thing left of the minotaur is his picked clean bleach white skull and the two arms that were still finger locked with Sam.

Sam throws the appendages in the air and a great shadowy shark flies through in the blink of an eye and devours them. The shark turns wide and returns back to Sam. In mid flight the swimming shark turns into raw energy and is absorbed into Sam's chest.

Crowly claps his hands in applause then lights a cigar.

CROWLEY

Bravo! Bravo Moose. I couldn't have done it better myself. Now can we get out of here. This place is a little, under decorated.

(Crowley waves around at the vast darkness that is Sam's mind)

SAM WINCHESTER

Thank you, Crowley.

Crowley performs an exaggerated bow.

CROWLEY

Now wake up. We've got work to do.


End file.
